The Overnight Heartstealer
by Nitonashstarr
Summary: When Ally, a shy songwriter, moves to Miami, she is greeted by the famous Austin Moon. This overnight sensation decides to steal her heart and become the overnight heartstealer. But when the school turns against the rising relationship, how will Auslly survive? First Auslly fanfic, please read and review :) Rated T for strong language.
1. We're Partners!

ALLY'S POV:

My name is Allyson Dawson. But most people call me Ally. I'm 16, and well, I don't have a school. I just moved to Miami from Minnesota, I had to move schools, and it kinda bummed me out. I had so many good friends in Minnesota and now I've moved I don't know if ill fit in in my new school. Or if ill even make new friends! Luckily, i already have a friend who lives here, her name is Trish. We've been best friends since kindergarten, and she's always been true to me. Its why i like her. Anyway, so today is my first day of school and im really scared, but luckily Trish goes to the same school as i do now, and she visit's sometimes where i now work for my dad at Sonic Boom, a music store in Miami. First time i arrived i noticed this cute blonde haired guy with one of his friends. He was so dreamy! I swear i almost fainted.

"Ally, sweety, wake up." I heard a soft motherly voice whisper in my ear. I groaned, sinking back down under my blanket. I really didn't want to get up.

"Mom, not now..." I moan trying to push her away, but she pulled the blanket off of my body. Opening my eyes, i sighed, not bothering to move my body. "Mom!" I whined, rubbing my eyelids in tiredness. I remembered how it was to have to get up for school again. God, i hated those days.

"Sorry honey but you have to wake up! You'll be late for school if not" She got off of her knees and walked out, watching me through the door until i threw a pillow at the door and she giggled, hurrying off. I sighed and forced my body to move, my legs cracking as i stood up. I winced to the sound then went to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, putting it in a ponytail. My hair was chocolate brown, with caramel highlights. I added a few dots of makeup before leaving the bathroom. I then got dressed into my favourite tight pink jeans, a plain dotted pattern white t-shirt and a black jumper over it. I smiled at my appearance, grabbed my bag packed with all my needed things packed.

AUSTIN'S POV:

My name's Austin. Austin Moon. You can say, that im famous, and it's always been my dream. Singing, playing guitar and playing piano too. Well, to be honest, i can play ANY instrument you throw at me. Harp, trumpet, flute, piano, guitar…i won't say them all. Im 17, still in school, and it sucks. Id rather spend all my time on my music, letting out new songs and everything, but school just takes up too much time. That's why I love summer, it's the best part of the year! Being on the beach, chilling with friends, eating pancakes! Yeah, that's definitely the best part. My best friend, Dez, films my work, but ive been having trouble making songs. I used to be great at writing! But ive just, lost my touch, i guess. Dez doesn't write songs, he's too crazy to sit down and write, that's probably why he's my best friend.

Today's the start of school after summer, i don't mind as much. Im a senior, so for me, going to school doesn't bother me as much. People look to me as one of the popular guys, i don't mind it, i just embrace it. I woke up to my dad calling me to get up, and i had a lay in of about 15 minutes extra. You can say im not a morning person, and im cranky in the morning, so waking me up would be like setting yourself a death trap. I brushed my beach blonde hair, brushed my teeth and got changed. I wore white jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a short red jacket, then headed out of my room and downstairs, getting greeted by my dad.

"Breakfast's on the table." I nodded and walked through into the kitchen. "Hey mom." I greeted her and gave her a small peck on the cheek and she gave one back. My head tuned to the table, and four pancakes were on my plate. "Oh boy, pancakes!" I exclaimed. I sat down at the table and began to eat the pancakes set. I thanked my mom for the meal and headed out the front door. "Bye!" I called, and went to meet Dez at the corner of my street to walk to school.

ALLY'S POV:

I soon arrived at school, feeling so nervous my hands were shaking uncontrollably. _Come on Ally control yourself! _I thought, and then breathed in and out slowly before taking my first steps into my new school.

It was different than any other school, for one it was MUCH bigger than im used to, and so many people were here. Friends laughing, couples having their "alone" time in public, and the _hottest_ guys hanging out on the staircase and lockers. I took another breath and waked along the corridor. I tried to look for Trish, but there was no sight of her. Shrugging, i looked at the piece of paper i had to guide me through my new school. _Let's see. Locker number..2049…okay, now where the heck is that?_ I stood still for a moment, then heard a voice behind me. "Boo!"

I jumped and turned around quickly to see who had scared me.

"Trish! You know i get scared easily!" I complained, seeing the look on her face, i frowned and she was uncontrollably laughing. "It..it isn't that funny.." I mumbled, looking to the side.

"I know, but the look on your face is priceless, Als!" She giggled and took my hand. "Whats your locker number?" I told her what was on the piece of paper. "2049..Oh, i know where that is. Follow the one and only, Trish!" I gigged at her comment and followed her eagerly.

She ended up leading me round a couple blocks and to locker 2049, which was an empty locker. "Thanks, Trish" I said with a smile and opened my bag, emptying s few books i had into the locker. "So, what have you got fir-" I turned around expecting to see Trish, but she had been replaced by someone else. _Oh. My. God. Its Austin Moon! _I widened my eyes, and turned away, shaking more now. ._Ally calm down, come on! _I told myself, and shut my locker, beginning to walk away.

"Ally Dawson, right?" I froze as his sweet, cute voice began to talk to me behind me. I turned around quickly.

"Urm...y-yeah…How do you know my name?" I murmered, hearing my voice shake as i spoke. _Calm yourself!_

"My friend Dez told me you were moving here, he knows a lot." He chuckled, flipping his hair to the side. _Stop being so hot! _"The name's Austin Moon." He put out his hand for me to shake.

"Well, nice to meet you Austin." I said with a giggle, shaking his hand, feeling the softness and his light grip.

"Since you're new, I'll help you get to first lesson." He took the piece of paper out of my hand and went down to "lesson schedule". "Music. Awesome! You're in the same lesson as me, that'll make things easier." The whole time i was grinning at him like some sort of lunatic. "Ally?" His voice brought me back to reality, and i saw him looking at me.

"O-oh..um..sorry, Austin i..got side-tracked.." I giggled and saw him smile at me. My pale cheeks blushed a little, and i tried to hide it. I coughed awkwardly.

"Come on." Austin lead me down the corridor as the bell went off, and we headed to class. You can say that i like this guy, but its not a crush. I swear!

AUSTIN'S POV:

That new girl, Ally Dawson, is so cute. She blushed, and quickly tried to hide it, but i saw it, and it was the cutest blush I've ever seen anyone pull off. It's not a crush, it's just a..._feeling._

I lead her down the corridor and to Music class. This was my favourite class, since music is the one thing I'm famous for. I'm glad Ally is in my class, i'm starting to like her, not like like, just like. I'd love for us to be friends, she seems like the shy and cute type of person, and i find that as something i like.

"Take your seats, students!" Miss Parch called out, and i took my seat, next to Dez's. I done my handshake with Dez, and sat down, leaning back and making myself confortable, as usual.

"Hey, Austin, have you talked to Ally yet?" Dez asked me.

"Yeah, shes so cute, she acted like she knew me, probably from my songs, and she would stutter and laugh awkwardly." I laughed.

"Oh i see how it is…" Dez raised his eyebrow at me. "_You_ like her!"

I punched Dez's arm playfully. "What? No! That's crazy!" I said defensively.

"You'll see, in no time you'll be staring at her dreamily, day dreaming about her, and then eventually going on a da-" I cut him off by covering his mouth as Ally walked past. I smiled at her innocently, and she giggled, sitting in her seat. I let go of Dez's mouth.

"Keep it zipped!" I frowned at him, leaning back down in my chair.

Miss Parch cleared her throat and began talking. "Okay class! Today we have a special class for a competition!" Austin sat up, tying to hear what she was going to say. "You must work in pairs, and in the first week, write a song and play it on guitar, piano, and sing it aswell. If the song is good enough, you will be able to perform it at the award ceremony. This must be done in _one week_. If it isn't finished by then you will not be able to participate, understand?" The class responded with a 'Yes, miss.' And everyone was off, grabbing different instruments and sitting at pianos. I looked over to find Ally, and saw her sat at a piano on her own. I made my way over and listened to her play quietly, standing behind her.

"Hey, you're pretty good!" He said eventually. She screamed and turned around, staring at me with a look of surprise.

"Austin! Don't scare me like that!" I lifted my hand as an apology and sat next to her, and she looked at me in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I wondered if you wanted to be my partner- for this music project. You sound really good, i can sing and play guitar, piano, anything!" I smiled and looked at the piano, i began to play a tune, and sang along to it.

_"They wanna know, know, know,_

_Your name, name, name._

_They want the girl, girl, girl,_

_With game, game, game._

_And when they look, look, look,_

_Your way, way, way._

_You gotta make, make _

_Make 'em do a double take."_

After i sung i looked over at Ally, and saw her gaping. I raised an eyebrow, and waved at her. "Ally?" I said, clicking my fingers. "Ally?" I repeated.

ALLY'S POV:

Oh my god! Austin Moon, THE Austin Moon just sung, right in front of me! He was amazing, just like he was on stage, on his albums and everything! Okay Ally breathe, world to ally, world to ally!

"Ally?" Austin's voice woke me from my trance of his singing.

"That was amazing, Austin!" I exclaimed, grasping his arm. I saw him look at me and smile. I blushed and let go of him, turning to the piano. "I-I can play piano." I said softly, playing a soft bouncy tune. He listened, nodding his head along to it, and i smiled to myself, and stopped.

"That's awesome!" He responded, making me blush. _God why does he always make me do that? _I bowed playfully and giggled, he began to play, and i joined in, and our tunes matched. His hand moved to the side of where my hands were and they touched. We stopped playing and looked up at eachother, our eyes meeting. I stuttered, trying to say something, but nothing would come out. "U-umm..." I turned back down to the piano and lifted my hands off, and fiddled with my fingers. "Alright," I said, looking at him. "Ill be your partner." He smiled at what i said and exclaimed 'Awesome', before we shook hands, and it was official.


	2. How about a Date?

**Thanks for the feedback guys! I really appreciate it :) This is chapter 2, its quite short but its all for today, please tell me if you like it and ill try to update soon! :D**

AUSTIN'S POV:

That night i couldn't stop thinking about Ally. I can't even remember why i like her so much, it's just she's always on my mind, and i can't stop myself thinking about her all the time, its crazy! Her hair's a beautiful shade a brown… her eyes are so deep and pretty, they shine in the sunlight and her piano skills…okay, i can explain a _thousand _reasons why i like her. But, in all honesty, i just met this girl! How can i fall in love with her so easily, i don't even know if she feels the same.

ALLY'S POV:

I slump down on my bed, groaning in tiredness. I slip out of my clothes and into my pyjamas, pink dotted ones. My hand grasps my head and i hit can't Austin get out of my head?! I can't love him this easily, he can't steal my heart in one night! This is crazy, yet...strangely satisfying…Austin Moon…The internet sensation stealing, out of the entire girl's in the world, _my heart._ Why _me_? I sigh. I can't think about this right now, i have to go to sleep before i pass out.

I stay there. In bed with my un-closing eyes staring up at the ceiling. "This is useless" i whisper to myself, pulling my body from the gravity that's keeping me pushed on the bed. I grunt and make my way over to the piano, sitting on the stool. I take a deep breath, and begin to sing slowly.

_There's no way i could…_

_Make it without you…_

_Do it without you…_

_Be here without you…_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo…_

_With you it's like whoah…_

_Yeah and I…_

I stop. I felt something at my feet. I look down, and notice a necklace, that is definitely not mine. I pick it up and look at it closely. 'Austin' is says on it, and my eyes widen. My fingers are trembling.

_"His hand moved to the side of where my hands were and they touched. We stopped playing and looked up at each other, our eyes meeting."_

"Austin…" I whisper his name in a silent melody, missing the sound of his soft singing and the light touch of his hand. Looking at my trembling fingers, i get back up and make my way over to bed, putting the necklace on my bedside cabinet, pretending like nothing just happened.

AUSTIN'S POV:

"I saw you with Ally yesterday." Dez spoke up from the long silence, as we were walking to school.

"Oh yeah?" I managed a half smile to creep onto my lip, and i turned to face him, still walking. "She's something special." I murmured

Dez turned to me and snickered. "You've got that look in your eye again." I pulled a confused face. He smiled. "Y'know, that lover boys look you always pull off when you stare at girls."

I fought the urge to blush and i turned away from him. "Screw you, man." I said awkwardly, i knew he was trying to see my red cheeks. "Get off!" I exclaimed as he tried to pull my arms away from hiding my face.

"Come on lover boy, show me those cheeks who are dying to see Ally's _beautiful_ face!" He laughed. I threw him back and by that time i wasn't blushing anymore.

"You're hopeless dude." I puffed, raising a brow at him.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, lifting his hands up as surrender. We were both out of breath at that time, so we walked the rest in silence, no words escaping his or my mouth.

We arrived at school and i found myself scanning the corridors for Ally. There was no sign of her brown and caramel hair, that magically flowed down her back. I doubted finding her anyway, and i felt for my necklace on my neck. "W-wha-?" It wasn't there! Before i could respond properly, i felt a tap on my back. I turned around.

"Umm...hey Austin..." It was Ally. Her sweet voice, her soft scent of perfume filling me.

"Ally!" I said joyfully, happy to see her. My voice came out squeaky and i blushed slightly.

"I think i have something of yours..." She reached into her bag and pulled out my necklace, i smiled and she gave it to me.

" Ally, you're my hero, thank you!" I say and hug her. Okay, i know what you're thinking, but she deserves it! I feel her sigh onto my shoulder and lean into me. I feel her warm breath on my neck and the sweet scent of her perfume on her shoulder. She leans out of my grip and i let her go. We stare into each other's eyes and i lean down towards her, the sparkle in her eyes making think of fireworks. I lean closer and-

"I'm sorry, Austin. I...I can't…" Before i can reply she hurries off behind me and i watch her go with dismay in my eyes. Did she just…_reject_ me? I blinked, looking at the floor, disappointment flowing through me. I sighed and made my way to class, trying to forget about our moment.

ALLY'S POV:

"Take your seats, class!" I walked into English class with the teacher shouting at us to sit down. I tried to forget what just happened, Austin nearly kissed me! I couldn't let it happen, things were going too fast…We might be Music partners but that was still the day we _met_…Don't get me wrong, i really like him, but I'm not...ready.

"Ally!" I feel someone grasp my arm and i expect Austin, but Trish is standing there with an excited look on her face, and she looks ready to burst.

"Trish? What's happened?!" I ask, desperate to know as we sit down, and she sits in front of me.

"You were with _Austin Moon_?!" She squeals, squeezing my arm. How can i forget him when I've got this non-stop best friend going on about him?

"Umm…yeah, I'm partners with him for the music project." I say calmly, faking a smile, and pushing her round to face the front. The teacher begins to talk and i listen, wanting to clear my head from the Blondie everyone keeps talking about. It doesn't go very well, as he appears at the door.

"Excuse me, miss?" He stops the teacher and starts to talk to her, looking at me now and then. I turn my head in embarrassment, covering my ears. I peek over my arm and see Austin start to go, relief flooding through me.

"Ally Dawson," The relief sucks back up into worry. "please follow Austin outside." I grunt and drop my pen, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear and looking at the floor as i walk. On my way i bump into a desk and everyone giggles. I blush and rush out, being greeted by the guy who stole my heart last night.

"Ally, please give me a chance to explain." He pleaded me and i looked at the floor with a sigh.

"No, it's me that has to explain," I murmur, looking up at him. "Austin i really like you, you're a great guy, an amazing singer and i would love to be with you, but i don't know anything about you! I've known you for one day…It just…isn't right, is it?" I look at him, and his face expression has changed. It was showing plead, but now it was bright with life.

"Let me take you out. Please, Ally, you're amazing, i want to know you more than anyone else." He says and strokes a hand through my hair. "I'll show you what a guy like me likes, and you can show me what a wonderful girl like you likes." He pleads again, looking into my eyes. I stare back. I smile with a tear at my eye.

"Alright, lover boy, come to Sonic Boom at 6 _exactly._" I giggle and tap him on the nose, my mood lightening, and i go back to class, feeling his gaze burn into me as i walk away.

AUSTIN'S POV:

Yes! I got a date with Ally! This is gonna be awesome!


	3. The Perfect Day

**Thank's for more feedback guys. I let this out more often than i would because ive had the whole day at home, i hope you like it ^^ Just a little reminder, from now on ill be rating it on the scale of T instead of it looking like a K+, if you dont like that idea just tell me and ill think about it, thank you. :D**

ALLY'S POV:

After school i met Trish outside the school gates and we headed home. I had Austin in my mind the whole route home, thinking about loads of questions i was dying to get over. What if he never turns up? What if he hates everything i like? What if he cheats on me if we date? What if-

"Ally are you daydreaming again?" Trish's voice snapped Ally back into reality. I looked at her and she was staring at me with a raised brow. "You were staring into space and mumbling stuff about a 'date'."

"S-sorry Trish, i just wanna get home." I said quickly, giving her a convincing smile. The rest of the way we were silent, walking along the alleyway that lead us back to my house. We walked in the back door, and i threw my bag onto the kitchen side. "Dad, I'm home!" I called up the stairs and grabbed a can of coke and chucked it to Trish. "Hey, didn't you have work straight after school?" I looked at Trish in confusion.

"Ally, do you really think I'm gonna bother going to a _job_?" I giggled as she commented back and opened the can of coke and began drinking. "Besides, i think i gave them something to fire me for." She chuckled evily and I gave her the 'Trish…' look and smiled, grabbing some orange juice and pouring it into a glass. I chucked away the empty bottle and led Trish up to my room, and she threw her bag to the floor. "So, Ally, show me a song you're working on for you and Austin." She giggled excitingly. I sighed and rolled my eyes, getting up and sitting on the piano and i sung.

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, i will be your sky_

_Anything you want, that's what I'll be…_

Trish started to clap as i finished and i stood up and bowed. "Thank you! You're too kind!" I giggled and skipped back onto the bed we were sitting at.

"Ally you're so talented!" She squealed and grasped my arm. "I really wish you didn't have stage fright, so you could show everyone that."

"Yeah, well I have to get over my fear soon, because I have to perform this, and i don't think I'll be able to do it, even if Austin is there with me..." I sighed and put a strand of my caramel hair behind my ear. "I'm seeing Austin tonight to go through it." I part lied. How would my friend react if she knew I was going on a date with her favourite popstar?

"Ooooo, a date, hmm?" Oh no, here she goes.

"No! Not a date, Trish. It's just going over the song!" I say quickly.

"Then why were you going on about a 'date' when you were daydreaming, Ally-gator?" She called me the nickname she had done since we were in kindergarten. My teacher gave it to me and Trish followed on. I couldn't hide it from her anymore, what harm would it do telling her anyway?

"Trish you can't tell _anyone_!" I said, giving her the eye. She crossed her heart and looked ready to burst. Three...Two…One...

"Ally, this is so exciting!" She screamed, jumping up and down. "You and Austin Moon, _The_ Austin Moon, dating! Where's he taking you? What are you gonna wear? How about makeup?"

"Trish!" I ran up to her and covered her mouth. She was wide eyed and i let go of her mouth. "You mustn't tell _anyone_ about this. Please!" I begged her, fiddling with my trembling fingers.

"Ally, you can trust me! It's just exciting! Let me help you get ready, please!" She squeaked. I sighed eventually nodding. I might as well let her, otherwise she'll keep going on about it, an i don't think i can go through that.

"Awesome! Alright, come on, let's get you made up!"

AUSTIN'S POV:

I couldn't wait for my date with Ally. I rushed home from school after being at the beach with Dez, and got ready. I brushed my hair and flipped it to the side, smiling into the mirror. I put on my green and white checked shirt, my necklace, a black jumper and white jeans. I went to my bed-side cabinet and opened the top draw. I pulled out the necklace case and opened it. It was a short necklace with Ally's name on it. I pulled a half smile to myself and put it in my back pocket on my jeans. I picked up my guitar, putting it over my shoulder, and went out the front door, locking the door on the way out.

I arrived at Sonic Boom, and saw Ally inside. I smiled and pushed the door open, seeing instruments everywhere i looked. This has always been my favourite shop, since it's a music shop. I went up behind Ally who was behind the counter and picked her up, spinning her around. I heard her giggle and i put her down. "Hey, Ally." I said softly. She turned around and i couldn't believe what i saw. She looked amazing. Her hair was in curls, she was wearing a dress-type top, and green jeans, bracelets and make-up on.

"Your late." She said, and my eyes widen. She shows me her watch and it says '6:01'. "I said 6 exactly, lover boy." She winked at me. I gave a sarcastic sad sigh and smiled at her, grabbing a strand of hair out of her face and moving it to the side.

"Maybe this will make you give me a chance." I stood back, swinging my guitar to my front and i saw her tilt her head. I turned my head to Dez and nodded. Music came on, and my back-up dances turned up behind me, and i started to perform.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud_

_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt_

_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones_

_Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns_

_I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none_

_'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

_I'll make you forget (forget)_

_What you came here for (here for)_

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_

_'Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_(Hey-ay)_

_Let me hear you like_

_(Hey-ay-ay)_

_(Hey-ay)_

_Can you do it like_

_Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay i can't talk Hey-ay-ay-ay- Hey-ay!_

By this time lots of people had gathered and were cheering me on and clapping now. I smiled and saw Ally sat on the desk, giggling. I walked up to her and held her waist, putting my head against hers. I smiled at her and she stared back into my eyes. "Yeah…that makes up." She whispered, biting her lip. My eyes lit up and i took her hand in my light grip, and i led her outside. "There's more, Als." I said, taking a place in front of her and walking backwards. I saw her look at me with surprise, raising her eyebrow.

"Sneaky ass." She giggled. I picked her up from her waist and put her on my shoulders. She squealed and laughed, holding onto his neck to keep me up. "Austin, put me down!" She laughed. I started to run while spinning around and i heard her scream. She was so cute, her high pitched scream and the way she blushes. I laughed and stopped, going back to walking. We arrived at the beach and i led her to a reserved spot on our own right in line with the moon. "Austin, this is…" Her voice trailed off.

"Come on." I led her to the blanket that was set down. I sat next to her and looked at her shining in the moonlight. She's so beautiful. "Ally did i ever tell you that your gorgeous? Because you are." I said softly, putting my arm around her.

"Shut up, Austin." She giggled, and i saw her blush with the help of the moonlight. "You don't have to compliment me."

"I have to, because you doubt to know how perfect you are." I smile at her and she turns towards me, looking into my eyes.

"Did i say you could have your arm around me?" She commented, raising her eyebrow. I start to lift my arm away in embarrassment, but she leans into me. "I didn't say i didn't like it." I hear her whisper.

"Ally…do you believe me now?" I say. "We may have met only yesterday, but who cares? I like you a lot, Ally." My confession makes her look up at me.

"Oh really?" She giggled. I wait for her reply, but she just looks up at me.

"Ally, I," I get cut off as she pulls me down and kisses me. I'm shocked at first, her hand wrapped around my neck, but i lean into it. I deepen the kiss and out tongues slip in and dance together like they're in love and can't let go. I lean away for breath and she accepts, leaning away too. I breath in and out, staring at her, with a small smile on my face. I open my mouth to speak but she puts a finger over my mouth.

"Don't say anything, Austin." She whispers. I put her on my lap and pull her in, looking into her eyes.

"Ally…" I breathe, looking into her eyes. "Do you like me?" I ask her, stroking her hair.

"Of course Austin..i had a really good time today.." She whispered softly.

"I have something for you." I reach into my pocket and pull out the necklace case. "Here." I say, passing it to her. I watch her open it and she pulls it out.

"Austin, its amazing!" She giggles and tackles me, throwing her arms around my neck. "Thank you." She whispers in my ear. I feel her nibble at my ear and i pull away.

"Hey!" I say, smiling at her and saw her blushing. I take the necklace and sit behind her, putting it around her neck. She pulls her hair out the way and i clip it together. She giggled and squeals excitingly.

"Its beautiful!" She smiles at me.

"Just like you." I say and kiss her on the cheek and take her hand. She blushes and looks away. A smile crawls onto her face and she takes something from out of her bag and puts it on my wrist. It says 'Austin&Ally' and she looks up at me and squeezes my hand.

"Ally…you didn't have to get this for me." I say softly, stroking her hair.

"Austin, shut up. Of course i did, i didn't have to, i wanted to." She giggled and hugged my waist, putting her head on my lap. I smiled and stroked her hair softly. "Thank you for today, Austin…it was really fun." She smiled at me and i smiled back. Ally's perfect, the date was perfect and this day was perfect.


	4. Nicknaming and Bad News

**Here you go! Two chapters in one day :) I hope you like this one, any ideas post in the comments below. In this chapter there will be some words that you may find inappropriate, so just warning you ;p Thanks for reviewing/favouriting/following!**

ALLY'S POV:

I woke up to the sun shining bright on my face. I stretched out my arms and heard them crack, feeling a sensation running through me. It had been two days since my date with Austin, and i hadn't seen him since. Im guessing he's been sick, but im quite worried. He's texted me a couple of times, and Trish stole my phone and started reading them…sneaky bitch.

"Ally! Breakfast's on the table!" I heard my mom calling me. She was only visiting me for a week, so she leaves in three days, and that bums me out, because i miss her when she's in Africa. My dad always works, but i obviously love him a lot. I rush downstairs after getting ready and curling my hair. I greet my mom with a kiss on the cheek and sit down with my younger brother, Elliot, and my mom and dad.

"Ally where were you the other day? I came back at 8:00 and you weren't there." My dad said. I froze. I remembered that me and Austin fell asleep on the beach. Luckily we woke up before school, but he went home and i didn't see him after that at school at all.

"Oh i-i…i was at Trish's, yeah, i got lost of the time, sorry dad." I said quickly, eating the cereal that was set out for the morning. I was really hoping to see Austin today to discuss the music, but im not sure with myself if that's the only reason.

After breakfast i say goodbye to my family and grab my bag, walking outside, to be greeted by Trish standing right at the door.

"Hey Ally! Ready for school?" I jump back against the door.

"Jesus Trish, you scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed, and she laughed at me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me forward. "How long have you been there?" I ask her.

"Only about 10 minutes. Listen, Ally, you need to hear this." She says, like shes about to blow and scream out loud.

"Then tell me!" I push her forward to get to school quicker as we walk.

"Stop it!" She says angrily, turning around to face me. "That date you had with Austin, its spread around the whole school! Natasha and Cassidy have found out too!" My eyes widen. Natasha and Cassidy were the most popular girls in school, and they were seniors. They had fallen head over heels for Austin, but now they knew about the date i had with him, i stopped walking.

"Ive changed my mind. I don't wanna go school." I turn around and speed walk back. But Trish grabs my hand and pulls me back to her.

"Don't worry! Austin obviously likes you and won't change his mind just over two stupid senior girls!" I start to breathe, trying to think.

"O-okay." I say simply, slowly walking again.

We reached school, and as i walked in a saw people begin to stare at me. I blushed embarrassed and walked with my head down, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "Trish!" I whispered to her as she walked in front. She came into pace with me. "How did all these people find out about me and Austin?!" I asked, embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.

"I don't know, Ally! Everyone just started talking about it." She whispered back. I sighed and rolled my eyes, going to my locker and saying goodbye to Trish, scared to be alone, now that the whole school knows about the date. I opened my bag and put away some books into my locker. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around slowly and saw a girl with long blonde hair with brown highlights streaked down. She was standing with her arms crossed against her chest. Oh no…

"Ally, Ally, Ally." Cassidy smirked pushing me against the locker. "So, looks like you've gotten close with Austin Moon, hm? Even hearing myself say it makes me laugh." She giggled along with Natasha who was standing behind her. She pins me to the wall and puts her face near mine. "Listen you little slut, Austin is mine and always will be. If you even think of getting with him, your fucking dead, hear me?" She spat in my face, staring right down into my eyes. Eventually she lets me go and grabs my bag. "A nerd like you will do anything for her bag." She giggled and chucked it in the nearby bin. I go to say something, but nothing comes out. I just look at my feet as they laugh, high-five and walk away. I walked over to the bin to get my bag, and reached my hand in. My hand caught another and i looked up and saw Austin looking back at me. We both jumped back at first, but i smiled after.

"Austin!" I smile and fiddle with my fingers.

"Ally, I'm so sorry i haven't been here." He said softly, hugging me. I looked away and saw others watching us. I leant away quickly and looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, Austin. It's okay." I said, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well, i was thinking, do you wanna meet up at Sonic Boom and wok on that song for Music class?" He asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Um…" I looked around and everyone had gone back to chatting with their friends, and i turned back to Austin. "..Sure." I giggle, biting my lip.

"Alright, later, Ally." He lifted his hand and waved as he hurried off. I rolled my eyes and picked my bag up and put it over my shoulder. Today was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

AUSTIN'S POV:

Sat in music class, i take out a few songs that i tried writing for the song me and Ally are going to sing. Ive always been terrible at writing songs, but i wanted to try anyway. After the date, me and Ally have been talking a lot and we've got to know eachother fairly well. The only time we haven't talked is when i was ill for two days, but we texted a lot. We may not be dating, but it's still an amazing feeling that she's one of my closest friends.

I get up from my seat and sit over on the piano, bringing my guitar i brought with me for today's practise. Ally came over with a little smile on her face. "Hey." She says softly. She's been acting weird since ive come back. We talked at lunch and she was hardly as lively as she usually is. Me, her and her best friend Trish met up at lunch and i got a huge welcoming from Trish, and i could guess she was a fan of me.

"Hey, Ally. So, have you got anything already?" I asked as she sat down. She gave me the eye and reached into her bag, pulling out her book full of songs. I tried to take it from her, but she pulled away.

"Rule one, don't touch my book." She said sternly. I smiled, reaching round the back with my other hand and taking it from her. She widened her eyes and gaped at me. "Hey!" She screams at me, fighting at my grip to get it back. I lifted it higher away from her and laughed as she struggled.

"I'm just fucking with you." I said, smiling, throwing it back to her. She caught it and punched me in the arm. "Ow!" I whined as she punched me, and she giggled, opening her book. I looked over her shoulder and she let me, flicking through her songs.

"Ah! Here it is." She put the book on the piano hold and she started playing the melody. I listened, smiling, nodding my head to the tune.

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, i will be your sky_

_Anything you want, that's what I'll be…_

I read the lyrics and started singing along too, playing the tune on my guitar too.

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

I looked at Ally, and she turned to me as we sung the next few lines, our eyes locking in place.

_If you wanna friend, doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be,_

_You can come to me…_

_You can come to me…_

_Yeah…_

I breathed out as we finished, both our gazes didn't move. I ended up looking down and smiling. "That's a really good song, Ally." I said softly, hands still on the guitar.

"Thanks, Austin." She smiled and threw her arms around my neck. I smiled and grabbed her waist. We hugged for a few seconds, then let go. He didn't really want to let her go, because her soft scent made him feel so comfortable.

"Okay, so Sonic Boom at 4:30?" I confirmed.

"Yeah. See you there, Aussy." She giggled. Nicknames..i like it.


	5. Practises with Kisses

**Hello, guys! This chapter is short, but important! I hope you enjoy it :) I will rpely to feedback next chapter, so if you have any questions dont hesitate to ask :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

It was 4:25, and Austin was due any minute. I curled my hair in the practise room with my mini curlers and left the make-up for today. I heard Austin calling for me and i rushed downstairs..

"Hey, Ally." Austin said when he saw me coming down the stairs, giving me a warm smile. I giggled, turned to grab my songbook and then turned to see him gaping, looking around. "Awesome! Look at all the instruments!" He said with excitement in his voice. He went over to the trumpets and grabbed two. "Watch this." He gave me a wink, making me go all red. He put the two trumpets together and playing one, that went through to the other, and both were playing at the same time. I smiled and widened my eyes, clapping him on. He smiled and bowed; the trumpets slipping in his grip, and fell. "I hope i don't have to pay for that." He said with an awkward look on his face, putting his arm behind his back, over his head.

"I would hope about having a lot of money." I rolled my eyes, picking up the trumpets and putting them away to be fixed. "Ready to go practise?" I asked him, holding out my hand.

He nodded enthusiastically and grabbed my hand. I led him up to the practise room, opening the orange door and passing him her guitar.

"Your guitar is so boring compared to mine." Austin commented, picking it up and looking at it blankly.

I snatched it out of his hand. "Oh really? I guess you don't wanna use it now." I said, smiling at him cheekily, going to put it away. I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me back round, pulling me in and we spun around like a little dance, with Austin pulling me around. I laughed and let him, until he spun me out of his grip. "Eeeek!" I squealed and fell into two sets of drums, a cymbal landing and balancing on my head. I heard Austin laughing, and i looked at him and rolled my eyes. He then snapped back to what had happened and rushed over to me.

"Sorry, Ally!" He exclaimed, still having a little giggle in his voice. He held out his hand and i accepted, holding onto his hand and he pulled me up. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, looking into my eyes. I smiled at him and giggled.

"You're an asshole." I said, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" His voice squeaked. He looked at me with fake sadness in his eyes. I pulled a sarcastic 'awww' face.

"Awwwh, is little Austin hurt?" I giggled and looked at him with my head tilted. He looked at me with a half-smile across his face. "Come on, let's not waste any more time." I said, going over to the piano. He followed and sat next to me.

"Have you got your songbook?" Austin asked me. I got up off the stool and brought over my bag, reaching in and grabbing my songbook.

"Got it." I smiled at him and set it on the hold, getting up 'You can come to me', and setting it down. "Are we decided on this song? Maybe we can write another just in case." I flick through the pages to find a spare one.

"Are you sure? Can't we just stick with this one?" Austin asked confused.

"O-oh, yeah, sorry, let's stick with this one." I said, stuttering and looking away, red. He smiled at me and got the guitar, starting to play. I smiled back at him and tapped my foot to the beat, and then began to sing. As i sung, i saw him look at me most of the time, even playing the wrong notes at some points. I giggled and he started to blush, then paying attention to the guitar. Suddenly he stood up and started dancing while playing. I smiled, amazed, and i stood up too. I couldn't dance, but i started to anyway and he looked at me weirdly, and laughed as i danced. On the last sentence we stopped and landed infront of each other, staring into his eyes, and his emotion was blank, clouded, and i couldn't read it. He sung the last 'You can come to me…' and he finished off playing and we stood there, motionless. I smiled and giggled, looking away.

AUSTIN'S POV:

She giggled as we stared at each other, and looked away. No. I couldn't let her get away this time.

"Wait, Ally." I said, grabbing her hand and putting down the guitar that was hanging on my neck. She turned to me and looked at me, her eyes sparkling. I blinked and took her other hand. "I can't hold it in anymore. Every time we're together, i can't help but feel my heart skip a beat. I like you, Ally Dawson." I said, seeing her stare at me, emotionless. I couldn't tell if she was happy, angry or sad.

"You're good at explaining your emotions." She giggled, and i felt her grasp my hand tighter, stepping closer to me. "Austin Moon, i like you too." I couldn't believe what she just said. Yes! Ally Dawson just said she liked me!

"Woohoo!" I exclaimed, smiling. She looked at me as if to say 'You crazy bastard, Austin.' And i smiled, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure you like me? I mean, this could ruin our friendship! And what about Cassidy and Natasha? I mean, they are MUCH better than me, and they'll try to break us up!" I cry.

Austin walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "I promise i won't let anything happen to you Ally. Two senior girls who like me won't stop me from liking you, please just give me a chance." I whisper in her ear. I hear her sigh and lean away from me.

"You have to ask the question, Aussy." She giggles.

I manage a half-smile. "Will you be my girlfriend, Ally?" She doesn't answer, and just hugs me, with a little giggle. "I take that as a yes?" I ask her. She leans away and pushed towards me, our lips connect and i widen my eyes. She pushes her hands against my chest and i snake my arms around her neck. I feel her shiver and i smile, leaning away.

"Your so cute." She giggles, biting her lip.

"I should be the one saying that to you." I say, blushing a little. She backs away and grabs her songbook, closing it and putting it back in her bag.

"Shit." She whispers.

"What?"

"Its 6:00"

"Shit! My parents are expecting me home by now." I say, grabbing my jacket and putting it on. I turn to Ally and see her looking down. "Sorry Ally, i really wish i could stay. Tomorrow's Friday, and we can see each other after school then." I tell her, walking over to her and stroking her hair. She looks at me confidently.

"Its fine, you go. I don't want you to get in trouble." She smiles, though im not sure if its fake. I kiss her on the cheek and walk out, saying goodbye. I wish i could have spent more time with her. She makes me feel so comfortable, not alone, and she understands me like nobody else. Fuck my parents, ruining my moment with Ally. Atleast i get to see her tomorrow, that's something to look forward to.


	6. Geek with a Popular

**Hey guys! Another chapter :p This one is just a part of Auslly's dating life, it'll start to get more exciting soon, i promise xD Anyway, replies! **

**AusllyShipper: Yes, i completely understood you xD My thoughts of love just explode as soon as i think of them, it was very soon, i completely see what you mean 3: Thanks for telling me :D Stay awesome!**

**Jamesmaslow4evz: I love that you've commented on most of my chapters! :D Make sure to stay because more are to come :)**

**Awkward dinosour99: Omg, me too! Im so awkward its like talking to someone who cant speak. I completely see you :p **

**Now, to the story!**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

It was a week since me and Austin started dating, and i've never felt so great in my life! Today i walked to school on my own, since Trish was ill. She told me she caught a cold, and her mom let her off. If i told my dad that i was ill, he would make me go no matter what. Anyway, as i got to school everyone was looking at me. They've been doing this for ages now, just because I'm dating Austin. A geeky, lower senior, dating a popular, hot, higher senior. I can understand why they despise me so much, 'they' being Cassidy and Natasha.

I ignored all the attention and headed straight for my locker, speed-walking. I reached my locker and unlocked it, opening it and taking out a few books, including my songbook. It was nearly full now, since i was writing songs for Austin, some were even released, and they got really popular! Me and Austin were really happy together. Now-

"Guess who?" I felt someone put their hands over my eyes. I giggled and grabbed the arms the hands belonged to and felt a wristband i recognised.

"Get off, Austin." I giggled softly, and he took his hands away and i turned to him. Austin was stood there and he pushed me softly against the locker and wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his head against mine. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes. They were so deep and dreamy, i couldn't help but stare.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing my neck. I shivered.

"You fucker, you know my weak spot is there." I whined, pushing him away. He fought against me with his muscles and chuckled. I sighed in relief when he stopped and gave me a peck on the lips. "That's much better." I giggled, feeling his hair with my hands. He eventually leant away from me and took my hand. I saw people staring and i let go.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, trying to take my hand again.

"Everyone's staring. They hate me." I said, looking at the floor.

"Shhh, they don't hate you, baby. They're just wondering who the hot popular guy is dating." He joked.

"Yeah, the geeky senior freak."

"To me you're the prettiest girl in the school. Come on, i won't let them do anything." I pulled me towards him and he put his arm around me, i guessed he was basically trying to protect me by saying i was his, and i was fine with it. "Hey, the music project is due tomorrow." He said, arm still around me.

"Good thing we have a song." I reply, hearing him chuckle.

"Talking of 'song', i think we should meet up tonight and work on a new song for my album im building."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Yeah, but you'll have to be gone by 7:00, because my parents come home then, and if they see me with you, they'll think the worst, like im,"

"Don't say it." I rolled my eyes and i turned to him, he took his arm off of my shoulder.

"Sorry." He smiled. He leant in and kissed me on the cheek. "I have to go. Ill see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, meet me at the gates." I said, blushing as he kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you more." He replied, stroking my hair before leaving and rushing away with his bag over his shoulder. I smiled as he left and ran to class, hoping this day would be over soon.

AUSTIN'S POV:

_RING RING RING!_

I heard the bell go and i grabbed my bag and put my books in. After packing my stuff in i threw my bag over my shoulder and ran out the door to meet up with Ally. I noticed Trish wasn't in, so i skipped lunch with my friends to spend it with Ally. I know, im a nice guy.

"Austin!" I heard a familiar voice call me over as i made it over to the gates. It was Dez.

"Hey, man." I said, walking over to him.

"What up!"

"What up!" We both shouted at the same time as we done our handshake. I laughed and looked around for Ally, but she wasn't here, i might as well stay here for a bit.

"Who are you waiting for?" He asks me suddenly.

"Ally." I reply, leaning against the wall, letting out a huff.

"She's probably at the library, being the geek she is."

"Shut up, Dez." I say, rolling my eyes, but letting out a half-smile anyway. After a few minutes i see Ally rushing out of the library with books over her chest.

"See? Geeeeniuuuuus!" He sung, then sprinted away. I watched him go confusingly and then turned to Ally.

"Sorry, Austin, i got caught up in all the library books and i had to pick stuff up, then the teacher wanted to see me and i had to go to see them, then," I leant down and kissed her softly and gently, snaking my arms around her waist, then i leant away. "Way to shut me up." She giggled and i saw her blush.

"You talk so much, its adorable." I say with a smile. I turn around and lean down, grabbing Ally and putting her on my back. "Ready to ride me home?" I winked at her.

"Enough talking, lets go!" She commanded me, tapping her foot against my stomach. I rolled my eyes and smiled, starting to run with Ally sat on my back. I could hear her laughing and yelling across at her friends, who looked jealous of her. I snickered and twirled her in the air and caught her before she landed. I looked her in the eye and saw her turn away. Then we headed to my house. I had a guitar, piano, nearly every instrument at home, since I'm really into music.

ALLY'S POV:

We reached Austin's house and he unlocked the door, since no-one was here. "Here we are." He smiled at me. I looked around. The living room was huge, white walls, red curtains and a few couch's with a huge widescreen TV in front. "Oh, wow! Austin Moon really has it going for him." I joked, taking off my jacket and hanging it on the holder. I felt Austin behind me, holding onto my waist, his breath waving over my neck. I shivered and bit my lip, putting my hands where his were. He then picked me up and carried me to the kitchen, placing me on the counter.

"Fancy a drink, my love?" He said, softly, looking at me and holding both my hands. He stood on his tiptoes and we pushed our hands together.

"I do actually." I giggled. "Do you know what i like, Aussy?" I quizzed him.

"Pineapple juice?" He answered, grabbing it out of the fridge and tilting his head.

"Ding ding ding!" I giggled, grinning at him. "You win this." I jumped off the counter and walked up to him, pushing him against the wall and pushing my lips up against his. I heard him gasp, shock spreading across his face, but soon after he pulled me in and i went on my tiptoes to reach him better. We leant away for air and i skipped away.

"That's all i get?" He said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"You might get more later." I wink at him, sitting in the seat at the dining table. He smiled at me and rolled his eyes. I waited as he poured out my pineapple juice and put it on my table. "Thanks." I said softly, taking a sip from it. Austin grabbed a can of coke and flipped it in the air, catching it and putting it on the table and sat next to me.

"Ready to write our song soon?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm in the song-writing mood!"

"The song-writing mood?"

"It's… hard to explain." I said quickly, looking away.

"Hey i was looking at those."

"Looking at what?"

"Your eyes."

I turn to him and he winks at me, staring into my eyes. "Bastard." I giggle and i can't help but smile at him. He got up and took my hand, his drink in his other one.

"Ready to start?" He asked. I grabbed my drink.

"Never been more ready in my life."


	7. The Dreadful Text Message

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter, a little more drama into this c: Thanks for reading my fanfic! :D I only have one reply to do so;**

**jamesmaslow4evz: Haha! *wink* gotcha ;p**

**And to the story :D**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

_Hey, i will always stay_

_By your side forever,_

_Cos we're better together…_

"Another amazing song, Ally." I say, after singing and writing another song. We were sat in the same place for 2 hours writing a song, and it was 6pm now, and we had an hour left together.

"Thanks, Austin." She giggled and ruffled my hair up. I looked at her and huffed, messing hers up to. "Fuck you too." She smiled a little and grunted, getting her hair nicely again. I got up and looked at my shelves full of photos and medals for music. I smiled, then heard my phone go off with the text message signal.

"Hey Ally can you get that for me?" I asked, then looked over and saw Ally pick it up. She looked at it and glanced at me, then back at my phone.

"Austin…what the fuck is this?" She looked at me in anger. I pulled a confused face.

"What are you talking about?" I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder at the text. It was from Cassidy. I widened my eyes. It said: "Austin, remember a few nights ago? Well…i found out im pregnant. Text me back ASAP xoxo" I looked at her. "I have no idea what she's,"

"Save it Austin. Whatever you did, you cheated on me! I can't believe you!" She hissed at me.

"No, Ally, i promise you i didn't do anything! She's lying!" I beg her, grabbing her arm. She snatched it out of my grip.

"Fuck you! You're lying!" I saw tears at her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Ally, i love you, i wouldn't do that to you! Please, believe me!" She didn't respond. "You know that she would do anything to break us up." She starts to weep and she pushes herself against me.

"Please tell me you didn't cheat on me." She cried.

"I swear on my life." I hugged her and brought her into me. But she leant away.

"Im sorry, Austin. I have to go. I don't think we should talk until we have this sorted." She sniffed.

"What are you talking about?!" I shriek, grabbing her arm.

"Please, just let me go."

"Ally, believe me!" I pull her into me.

"Get off, Austin!" She cried, pulling away. "I need time to think about this." I whimpered, storming out.

"Ally!" I called, but i didn't go after her. I looked down at the floor, my hands shaking. Fucking Cassidy! Lying to get me and Ally broken up! I swear i will break her neck the next time i see her!

ALLY'S POV:

I ran home with tears flowing down my face. I wiped them away, but more came. How could this happen to me?! Who can i trust? Cassidy might be telling the truth, but then again she might be trying to break us up. I don't know what to do. So i just ran home and into my room, slamming the door and skipping dinner. I didn't have an appetite for anything. I just layed in bed, eyes opened halfly and tears down my cheeks. I didn't want to talk to anyone, my heart felt like it was shattered.

"Ally, honey?" I heard my mom open the door, and i peeked over the sheets covering my face. "Ally whats wrong? Why are you hiding?" She walked slowly over to my bed and i sat up, looking down at my fingers and fiddling with them.

"Its nothing, mom." I lied, wiping my red stained eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Ally, i know something's up. Please tell me." She begged, and i looked up for a minute. After a few heartbeats i leapt up and threw my arms around her.

"Ive had an argument with Austin. Cassidy texted Austin saying she's pregnant because of 'a few nights ago'" I whine, tears rolling down and dropping onto my mom's shoulder.

"Shhh..." She brought me into a hug then leant away and grabbed both my arms. "Its alright, honey. Everything will turn out okay. Are you sure Cassidy was telling the truth?"

I wiped my nose with a sniff. "Maybe…i don't know…she might want to break us up…" I whimpered.

"Exactly…so don't worry, talk with him tomorrow and see what he says." She petted me on the head and stood up. "You missed dinner. Are you hungry?"

"No, mom."

"Alright…ill leave you to your thoughts. If you need me call." She said, backing out of the door and shutting it softly. I sighed and stood up and walked over to my shelves, picking up a picture of me and my brother at a theme park. I smiled to myself. I felt a vibration in my pocket and realised it was my phone. I got it out of my jean pocket and saw "Austin Calling…" and my hands trembled. I accepted the call and put it to my ear.

"What do you want?" I answer, trying not to sound upset.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I don't want to upset you, i love you." His voice came out softly and sounded like he had a cold.

"Please leave me alone, i don't want any excu,"

"Ally i didn't do anything, i swear! She's making stupid shit up to break us up! You know i wouldn't do anything to you, i love you more than anything, Ally. Please don't ignore me." His voice was so begging, a tear fell down my cheek. I fell silent for a moment, but soon spoke up.

"I love you too, Austin. But we need a break for a while. We can still be together, but until this is sorted out i don't think we can be like we used to."

"If that's what you choose…i accept it. Ill show Cassidy, don't worry, Ally, ill sort it out as soon as i can, if its for our love ill do anything." I smiled a little, but forced myself down.

"Okay, Austin. I have to…go…" I didn't give him a chance to reply, and i hung up, putting the phone down. I breathed in and out and sat down on my bed. The only thing i can do now is sleep and hope Austin shows himself through.


	8. Lashing Out

**Hey guys! I wrote this one as a short, sorry im being so lazy :s Im glad you guys like this story! If you have any ideas please let me know, ill be glad to hear! c: So, today, i bought R5's LOUD EP, oh my god, jamming all night with my friends tomorrow to this album! I cant wait :D Are you guys fans of R5? Because if you are i ADORE YOU. Okay, if you read this all you must be really bored because i ramble on and on about shit you probably dont care about, but, thanks for reviewing, favouriting and following my story! ^^ **

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

The next day i went to school and didn't see Ally anywhere. I looked in the library, hallways, her locker, and i couldn't see her. Stupid Cassidy! If she wasn't here me and Ally would be fine, and Ally would be here today and not be crying at home. I had to sort this out now, and teach that bitch a lesson. I stormed through the hallways, my eyes focused forward until i saw her. Long blonde hair, brown highlights. I walked up to her and she saw me, smiling her cheeky smile.

"Oh hiiiii Austin!" She giggled, leaning her hip against the lockers. That made me even more angry.

"Don't even think you can say 'Hi' to me, Cassidy. Why did you do that?" I frowned fully at her, my hands in fists.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aussy!" She smiled at me. I pushed her against the locker.

"Listen. I don't know why you hate Ally and me together so much, but leave us alone. You going off and lying about me having sex with you and getting you pregnant, crosses the fucking line, alright?" I growled in her face, grabbing her collar. "You hurt my girlfriend, that crosses the line okay? Just go fuck with people somewhere else, Cass." I let her go and stared at her with hate glittering in my eyes. She looked annoyed now.

"Well, tell your girlfriend to stop stealing things who are mine." I go to say something but she stops me. "She's a little geek, whining over her new boyfriend and thinking she's everything."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh, Austin, i would like to stay and hear you go on about your girlfriend and how 'amazing' she is, but i gotta dash." She giggled and walked off, calling over her shoulder. "Bye honey!" I huffed and went over to my locker, opening it up and sorting out my books. I couldn't get Ally out of my mind. That's it. Ill visit her tomorrow, since its Saturday, and see if shes alright, and if our relationship is still strong.

ALLY'S POV:

I didn't go to school the day after our break apart, i felt like i was broken apart. I know he didn't do it, but i cant have this doubt hanging on me like a string pulling at my heart. I got 7 messages from Austin, but i didn't reply. I didn't want to talk to anyone except Trish, so i invited her round after school.

When Trish arrived she walked into my room with a knock and i was in bed, staring into space and looking basically dead.

"Ally?" Trish's voice snapped me into reality.

"S-sorry! Hi, Trish." I smiled at her and invited her to sit at my bed. She came over and placed ice-cream and a few movies down. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I thought you needed a little cheering up." She giggled and i smiled at her. "I think i should tell you, I saw Austin argueing with Cassidy today before lessons." My eyes widened.

"H-he was?" I stuttered. So Austin was telling the truth after all..?

"Yeah. Cassidy was being a bitch though, and cut the argument halfway through. Maybe you should call Aus," She was cut off halfway when my phone started to ring. It was Austin. Again. I went to reach it, but Trish reached before me and put the phone to her ear.

"Trish, don't!" I whispered. Too late.

"Hey, Austin!...Yeah this is Ally's phone number….Yeah, she's here….You better explain properly or ill rip off your face…Okay….here she is!" She threw me the phone and i caught it, taking a deep breath. I lifted it to my face.

"Austin…" I murmured.

"Ally, thank god, where was you? I've been so worried." His voice was cracked. I sighed with a smile.

I ignored his question. "Thank you for today…with Cassidy."

"I'd do anything for you, Allygator…" I smiled as he called me by my nickname. Trish was pacing, listening and giving me the eye. "Can i come round tomorrow? Ill sort out things with Cassidy and ill explain everything."

"Okay…" I whispered. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"I love you Ally." He said, and my hands started shaking.

"I-I love you too." I said softly, and Trish gave me the thumbs up.

"Bye, Ally."

"Bye."

I put the phone down and Trish ran up to me. "All good?" She asked. I smiled and sat on the bed, nodding. "Good, now lets have a girls night!" She giggled. I laughed and followed along. Im so lucky to have a friend like her.

* * *

**Did you like it? :D If you did please review! :)**


	9. Makeups and Pancakes

**everyone! How was your day? :) I can't wait because im hoping to get tickets to see One Direction or R5! I literally died xD So, today is the 1st of March, so 21 days till my birthday :3 This story might be carrying on till then...Im hoping to keep it going for atleast 20 chapters and then ill start another. Im hoping to do a crossover with A&A and Warm Bodies, which might come out soon so look out for that! ^^ **

**Masked Shadow The Killer: Haha! Cassidy is such a bitch! I have someone in my school just like her, grrr! And Austin will gladly accept you. xD**

**Riax0: Oooof course ^^**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

It was Saturday morning, after the sleepover with Trish. We were up till 4am watching movies, eating pizza and being on my laptop. It was great to have my best friend here to help me through my problems. Even though i ramble, she still listens, but she told me it annoyed her sometimes.

I woke up to two people talking. I looked at my clock and it said 12:00pm. I wiped my eyes and looked over properly. The people talking were outside my door, and i remembered that voice from anywhere. Austin. I opened the door and saw him and Trish talking. They turned to me and Austin's face turned to happiness.

"Ally!" She said and walked up to me and hugged me. I gladly hugged him back and smiled.

"Austin…" I whispered, then leant away. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't wait to see you, and i saw you put on tweeter you were having a sleepover with Trish and expected you to be here at this time, since you always sleep in." He smiled and i giggled.

"I actually missed you, Aussy." I said softly, smiling at him and fiddling with my fingers.

"Awwwww!" Trish squealed. I forgot she was there, how embarrassing! I glared at her and she looked shocked, then ran into my room and shut the door. Then Austin took me by the waist, looking into my eyes and kissed my lips. I smiled and kissed him back, throwing my arms around his neck. I leant away and felt him kiss my neck.

"I missed you so much. Two days without you, just isn't the same." He murmured. I breathed out as he kissed my neck, feeling shivers go down my spine.

"Get off." I ducked away from him and i heard him chuckle. I blushed and went to turn around but he took me by the waist and burst through the door into my room. I laughed and tried to get down. "Austin! Fucking let me down!" I squealed. He tackled me down onto the bed and was laying ontop of me. I blushed.

"Austin, mind getting up? This view isn't exactly satisfying." I heard Trish say.

"Yeah, you're kinda crushing me." I puffed. Austin got up and lend me his hand, and i took it.

"Sorry babe." He said to me, kissing me on the cheek. I giggled and saw Trish wink at me. I glared at her and shook my head. She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Anyway, Ally, i talked to Cassidy last night, and she did admit she made it up, and she will do anything to hurt you. It made me so angry." I saw him frown.

"Well atleast you didn't cheat on me…That makes me happy." I smiled. "But that scares me, Cassidy has a huge bunch of friends! They're sure to come and fuck me over!" I exclaim, and Austin grabbed my hand.

"I swear i won't let anyone hurt you, Ally. Cass can't do anything to break us up, i love you and that's all that matters." He looked into my eyes.

"I know, but what if you're not around? Or they get to you and then try for me? I don't know what ill do!" I pleaded.

"Ally don't worry! Im here for you too!" Trish spoke up. "Cassidy can't do shit if we're here to stop her. It's fine!" I sighed and nodded slowly, agreeing. I looked at the time and it was 12:15, and i remembered Trish wanted her mom home by then.

"Trish, aren't you supposed to be home by now?" I ask her, Austin then snaking his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I shivered.

"Oh, fuck! Yeah!" She jumped up and grabbed her already packed bag and went to the door. "Text me later, Ally! Bye Austin!" She called and rushed out. I laughed as she went.

"Bye, Trish." I called after her, and Austin waved her off. I turned around and sat on Austin's lap. "So, it's just us now…" I say and look at him. He smirks and kisses me, and i return the kiss, putting my arms on his waist and letting out groans into his mouth. I feel like fireworks have exploded into our mouths, the sparks letting out a pleasurable sensation. We had a full on make-out session before pulling away for breath.

"I love you, Ally." He whispers in my ear, fiddling with my hair.

"I love you too." I reply, looking into his brown, deep, dreamy eyes. His eyes are my favourite thing about him, they're so easily to stare into and fall into a trance.

"Look what i brought!" He jumped up and got some pancake mix from his pocket. I looked at him with my 'Seriously?' look. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!" He smiles. I roll my eyes and follow him out of my bedroom, and downstairs into the kitchen.

"Okay, here's the instructions." I pull them out of the box and give them to him.

"Instructions? Ally, please, a man like me doesn't need instructions." He says, puffing out his chest. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Man, huh?" I say sarcastically. I reach behind me to a tube full of umbrella's and pull one out. He does his girly high-pitched scream and jumps back. I laugh and put it on the table next to me. Austin glared at me, running at me. I squealed and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. He caught up with me and picked me up, twirling me and tickling me on the stomach. I laugh uncontrollably. "A-Austin! Please…stop!" he carries on and ignores me, pushing me onto the chair and then stops. He smirks at me and i gently punch his arm.

"Stop doing that!" He moans, putting his left leg over the left arm chair, and his right on the right arm chair. He leans down and kisses me on the nose. I pull a sad face.

"You missed." I giggle and lean up and we kiss on the lips, and i grab his neck and pull him down. I feel his shock pulse through him, his heart beating fast. He grabs my waist and pulls me up, still kissing me, and carrying me into the kitchen. We stop for breath and he looks at me.

"Shall we make these pancakes now?"

AUSTIN'S POV:

"I hate pancakes!" I gap at Ally as i eat my pancakes we made. We were sat at the dining table in her kitchen, and by now it was 3:00.

"How can you hate pancakes?! They're delicious!" I ate a bit of my pancake and made a 'Mmmmmm' sound and Ally looked at me like i was crazy. I put it down and looked at her. "Do you wanna have a sleepover tonight? Round mine? My mom's working overnight, so you can stay."

"Why not?" She giggled and that made me smile. I love how she laughed. It was a gentle little giggle, all high-pitched and cute. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Alright. We'll leave in an hour. For now i think we should start writing a song. It's been a while since we have." I saw her nod and i smiled.

"That would be awesome. I already have some lyrics for you to try out." She smiled and stood up. I ate the rest of my pancakes and followed after her up to the practice room. First sleepover with Ally tonight…i couldn't wait.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Horror Movie Sleepovers

**Thanks for the wait guys! Here it is! I hope you like it, if you dont know my schedule, look at my profile or the first chapter of SULM, it will tell you there :) Rock on!**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

"Here's my room." I opened the door into my room after we left Ally's house. Ally walked in and smiled, walking over to the shelves i had my music awards on and then she sat on the bed.

"Your room might be even more stylish than mine." She giggled. I walked over to her and picked up the guitar hidden behind my bed.

"I don't think so." I laughed. "But, i love this room, because it's where i started off my career, and, the instruments i use are all here." I started to play a few tunes on the guitar and then i put it on my bed. I smiled at her and she looked away. I stood up and took her hand, bringing her into me and holding her hands. She looked up at me and opened her mouth but nothing came out. I giggled a little then picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around me. She leant down and kissed me. I kissed back and stroked her hair, holding her waist with my other hand. The kiss got more passionate and i slipped my tongue in. After a few more seconds we leant away for breath and she stared into my eyes.

"Have you brushed your teeth today?" She says. Well, that ruined the moment.

"Thanks, Ally." I laugh.

"Sorry." She giggled. I let her down and held her waist. She looked at me. "Do you ever let me go?" She smiled.

"Why would i?" I asked, and saw her bite her lip. She pulled away from my hold and went over to the piano in the corner of my room. She sat down and stated to play. I tilted my head and lowly went over to listen.

_I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby, if i've got you,_

_Baby if i've got you,_

_I don't need a parachute,_

_You're gonna catch me,_

_You're gonna catch if i fall_

"Is that for me?" I raised an eyebrow as she stood up and i tidying her hair up for her.

"Yeah…" She blushed and looked away. I took her hand and lead her downstairs and into my living room. I had set it up with blankets, pillows, popcorn and sweets for the movie we were going to watch. She looked at me in surprise and i lifted two movies.

"Horror or Romance?" I asked her, lifting one, then lifting the other. She walked over and grabbed both, looking at them. She put down the Romance and lifted up the Horror. "Are you sure? I thought you hate horror movies."

"I do but…i wanna face my biggest fears with you." She smiled at me and i looked at her surprised. I smiled at her back and brought her into me. We stared into each other's eyes and i moved her hair out of her eyes. I walked back and she followed, biting her lip. I broke the eye lock and she sat down, putting the blanket over her body as i put in the movie. I came back and got into the same blanket Ally was in, and she placed her head on my chest. I stroked her hair and he movie started. It started in a graveyard, and i felt Ally start to tense up. I smiled and looked at her. She looked at me and gave the thumbs up, and i raised my eyebrow. We turned back to the movie, and now it was at a beach, and everyone was there chilling. I heard Ally sigh with relief. Until, a monster appeared and ran into the beach, screaming loudly and everyone started screaming. The monster ran to one of the girls and grasped her head and pulled it right off, blood going everywhere. Ally turned her head away and dug it into my chest, grabbing onto my sweatshirt. "Ew ew ew!" She squealed. "What movie even is this?" She asked me.

"Bikini Beach Blood Bash." I said, and she glared at me. I lifted both of my hands as surrender, and she gave me the forgiving look, then turned back to the movie. "Besides, this is the perfect movie to help you get over your fear of horror movies."

"Yeah, im starting to think second thoughts about that…" She giggles. I smile, and feel my phone vibrate. Its Dez calling me. I get up and excuse myself from the sofa, going to the corner of the room to talk to Dez.

"Dez, what do you want? Im having a sleepover with Ally." I say.

"I know i know i know! But I think you'll wanna hear this, Austin." I widen my eyes and listen, waiting for him to talk.

"Well?!" I say impatiently.

"Huh? What?" Dez replies, sounding tired.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Oh, sorry i dozed off. It's the blanket i got from this girl called Trish. Its so comfy i could,"

"Dez!"

"Right, sorry. Well, Cassidy's causing trouble again. In the Mall Center she's gathered a whole bunch of people and is telling them Ally cheated on you with some guy. Loads of people from school are there and everyone believes it!" I look over at Ally who's on the sofa, not listening.

"What?! Fucking Cassidy, i swear I'll take my fist and shove it right in her face! Try to fight them away or distract them, Dez. I'm busy with Ally here." Ally suddenly turns around and starts to tilt her head at me.

"I don't think I,"

"GOTTA GO BYE!" I hung up on Dez and quickly put my phone down. I walk to Ally who is looking at me confused.

"What's the matter?" She asks. I sit down on the sofa and look at her calmly. I can't tell her, it would worry her, and i don't wanna do that…But it's my right to protect her and keep no secrets from her. I sigh.

"Nothing, just Dez being…Dez." I reply, trying to act calm. We turn back to the movie. It's now at my favourite part. The monster starts to chew through someone's brain and pulling out the veins in the guy's body.

"I wonder what veins taste like." I say, tilting my head. Ally looked at me like i was mad.

"This movie is the worst movie in the history of worst movies!" She squeals. "How can you like this, its so gorey!" She pulls a disgusted face. I couldn't go through her having to watch this. I get the remote and turn it off, and she looks at me in surprise. "But i thought that was your favourite part, why did you turn it off?"

"You weren't enjoying it. I don't ever wanna see you suffer through something i made you watch." I look at her and hold her hand, squeezing it. In reply she squeezes back and sits on my lap, leaning back and pushing me down into the sofa. I raised my eyebrow at her and she giggled, biting her lip. I loved when she bites her lip; it's so cute yet dorky. She leans down and kisses me, pushing her lips against mine and i reply with kissing back. Our tongues dance together like they're on a date and i feel like sparks have lit up in our mouths. I snake my arms around her waist, then break the kiss and kiss her neck. I nip at the spot she gets the shivers and she lets out a tiny groan. I smile and kiss her neck back up to her lips, pecking her on the lips and i look at her with a satisfied smile. "You're a wild one. _My_ wild one." I whisper in her ear and she giggles.

"You're _my_ goose." She says back. I reply by licking her nose, and she looks at me, unsure of what i just did. "Did you just lick my nose?" She asks me, looking like she's trying to function it. I wink at her and take her hand, leading her upstairs. She excitedly followed. You can guess what happened next, but you can't judge me! We're young, we're reckless, and we're _hopelessly_ in love.


	11. The Next Morning

**Hellooooo! :D Thanks for your wait guys, this chapter is short but important. I don't know where i will take this, so any idea's please post down in the comments :) Thanks for reading, reviewing and favouriting! I means alot :)**

**Rock on!**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I woke up the next day in Austin's bedroom, and i looked to the side and saw Austin with his sleeping face on, mouth slightly open. I giggled and got flashbacks of what happened last night.

-FLASHBACK-

_I laid back on the bed and saw Austin breathing hard next to me. He looked over at me and smiled, and i smiled back. He cuddled me and brought me closer._

_"You're beautiful." He whispered in my ear. _

_"You're only saying that…" i reply, looking into his eyes._

_"No, i mean it." He brings me even closer. "Ally you're my life." I giggle at what he whispers and i bring my hands against his chest and look into his eyes._

_"And you're mine." I whisper back, and we fell asleep in each other's arms._

-FLASHBACK OVER-

First sleepover with Austin turned out to be the best night of my life. _No-one_, not even Trish, could find out about this. If i told Trish she would tell someone with her big mouth of hers, and if my mom and dad found out i would be grounded for life. I yawned and prodded Austin. He woke up slowly, groaning. "Morning, sleepyhead." I giggled. He groaned again and looked at me.

"Why did you wake me up? I hate that." He scratches his head and opens his eyes properly.

"I wanted to see those dreamy eyes." I bit my lip and looked at him back in the eyes. He chuckled and put his arm around me.

"Last night was amazing, Ally. I have to say you're pretty amazing." I blushed straight away and looked away, giggling.

"Don't say that. It's embarrassing." I murmured. He moved the hair out of my eyes and looked at me. He kissed me on the forehead and got up. I realised he was only wearing his boxers and i could see his muscle lines. I widened my eyes a little and looked away. How can a guy like him choose me? He had so many choices and he chose _me_, why? That's the only question that bugged me. By the time i have looked up he had jeans on and he held his hand out for me.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?" He asks me. I agree and take his hand, getting up and then i realised i was only in my undies. I blushed madly and looked around for my clothes. I felt him watch me and felt uncomfortable, so i looked at him with a glare and he surrendered, looking away. I found me vest top and shorts and put them on, grabbing Austin's hand and we walked downstairs. He picked me up and i squealed, him carrying me like a prince carrying a princess down the stairwell. He smirked at me and walked me into the kitchen. He placed me on the counter, and held my hands. "I love you Ally."

"Good to know." I joked, pulling his face into me and kissing him, then i snaked my arms around his neck, feeling his arms around my waist. I smiled and we kissed for a minute, then leant away for breath. "I love you too." I finally replied. He smiled and walked away, going to the cupboard and grabbing two cereal boxes. He got two bowls and started to pour in the milk and cereal together. Suddenly a ringtone came on and it was Austin's phone. "I got it." I jog over to the table and grab the phone, putting it to my ear and i answered. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" The voice came out as a guy and i wondered who it was.

"Ally, Austin's girlfriend. Who is this?"

"Oh, hi Ally. This is Dez. I was calling about the thing to do with Cassidy."

"Oh, its fine Dez. It's already been sorted ages ago."

"No, the thing that happened last night. I told Austin, i was thinking he would have told you." I frowned and looked at Austin. Why didn't he tell me?

"Dez, ill have to call you back later." I hung up on him and leant against the counter. "So, Austin, why didn't you tell me about the thing that happened with Cassidy yesterday night?" He turned to me and looked a little shocked, and he put the milk and cereal down.

"Im really sorry, Ally, i didn't want to worry you." He said, starting to walk towards me. I put my hand out and stopped him, putting my hand on his chest.

"Austin you know i would rather honesty than being hurt. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we said no secrets!" I muttered.

"I'm sorry Ally, i only wanted to look out for you." He pulls away from my hand and comes into me, hugging me on the waist. I sighed and looked him in the eye.

"What did she do?" I ask.

"She gathered everyone and told them that you cheated on me and everyone believed it." He sighed and had sad reflecting in his eyes.

"What?!" I exclaimed, eyes widening. I broke from his hug and walked into the living room. I heard him follow. "Why is she doing this to us?" My eyes started to tear up.

"She's a bitch, Ally. It's what she does…" He answers.

"She wouldn't be doing this to hurt you if i wasn't here…" I murmured, sitting down and looking at my feet.

"What are you talking about?" he looks at me like i was going mad. "What are you trying to say…?" I looked at him softly, smiling weakly.

"It would be better if we broke. I'm sorry Austin but I'm making your life so tough." Austin's face turned to shocked and upset.

"Ally, are you serious? You have changed my life so much, in the best way possible. You make me smile, and last night was the best night of my life. I love you, Ally, i never want to break up with you. Cassidy can't do anything to break us up. Please, Ally, don't break up with me." He took my hand and looked me in the eyes. I looked back and sighed, leaping into his arms.

"I just don't want to leave you Austin." I weeped. "I'm afraid every night you'll realise Cassidy is right, that im a useless dork, which i am, and that you don't love me anymore. Its my biggest fear next to my stage fright."

"Ally, listen to me. You're the most beautiful, talented, smartest girl ive ever met, and no-one, not even Cassidy, is better than you. I love you more than anything in this world, and my heart would break if we broke up. Please." He begged me. I looked at him softly, went to kiss him to accept, but i felt something coming up my throat. I groaned, and ran off, up into the bathroom and felt myself be sick into the toilet. I groaned as it came out, and Austin was stood at the door. "Ally, are you okay?" I sat on the toilet after flushing it and putting the lid back on, and looked at Austin with a pale face.

"I'm fi," I tried getting up but i fell into his arms, feeling him catch me "I'm…fine." I whispered. Austin carried me into his bedroom and sat me down onto the bed. I looked at him softly and sighed, fiddling with my fingers.

"You…don't think this might be because you're…you know…" I looked at him briefly, then looked away.

"No, it can't be." I replied. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Thank you, Austin." I whisper, weakly smiling at him. I don't know why i felt so ill.

"Don't thank me…im here for you. Later when you're not so ill we'll figure out what to do with Cassidy. For now, do you want a drink? I have medicine too." I nod slowly and thank him as he walks off to get me a drink. I sigh and lay down, hoping i could get better soon so we can show Cassidy who's boss.

* * *

**Yeah i rushed this chapter, im just building up to a plan i have :D Thanks for reading c:**


	12. The Enemy Strikes Again

**FRIDAYYYYY, W00T! I get excited on friday's because, well, who doesnt? Tomorrow my friends are coming to my house because of my mom and sister who are going to my cousins for a wedding starter thingy or some shit and i didnt feel like going, so i invited my friends out. PARTAY~**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews and everything, i hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

It was a few days since me and Ally's sleepover, and it was Monday. Which meant school. I enjoyed hanging out with Ally for the whole weekend, or Dez or just my friends that i had from school. But now it was school, and i guess now i had to put studying in front of my music.

I decided to meet Ally and Dez to walk to school with today. Dez wouldn't mind i guessed, because he's been pretty annoying with me for spending more time with my girlfriend than him. I was pretty guilty, but Ally is a huge part of my world now. So i decided to hang out with them both at the same time, so we could become good friends together. I walked up to Ally's house and knocked on the door, waiting with my hands in my pockets. A few seconds later Ally appeared at the door, smiling at me. I gave her a half-smile and held out my hand. She said goodbye to her mom and took my hand, shutting the door.

"How are you?" I ask her, putting my arm around her.

"Im holding up okay." I hadn't seen her since she was sick after our sleepover. I thought it would be because she is pregnant, but no signs has shown she is since. I hope she isn't, don't get me wrong, i would love to have a child with her, but it's too early to think about that.

"Good, i've been worried sick. You weren't answering your phone."

"Sorry, Austin, my mom took my phone away from me." She sighed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. I looked at her softly and took her hand, squeezing it. She looked at me and smiled, squeezing my hand back. I felt my heart best in my chest, like no-one ever does. I smiled softly, and locked my eyes with hers, feeling the warmth between us shimmer.

"Austin!" I turned as i heard a voice calling my name. It was Dez.

"Hey, man." We done our famous handshake, screeching 'What up!' and i laughed. "Whats up?"

"Nothing really, just finished my breakfast and found out the time and i freaked out." He walked in pace with me and Ally. I noticed a big crumb of a pancake on his lip. I raised an eyebrow and flicked it off.

"Yeah, i can tell." I let out a tiny laugh and turned to Ally. "You know Dez, right?" Ally nodded and looked at him.

"Hi, Dez." She waved her hand and Dez waved back, giving his cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, how come i don't get to hold your hand, Austin?!" Dez said disappointed. I looked at him awkwardly, sharing a glance with Ally.

"Ummm, Dez, you can't hold my hand. Ive told you this before." I tilted my head at him and he huffed.

"Damn!" He exclaimed, folding his arms. I chuckled and turned to Ally, who was looking at the floor while walking. Why is she acting so down recently? I took my hand and placed it on her chin, gently turning her head to me. I pecked her on the lips and she blushed softly. I chuckled.

"Are you okay?" I asked her gently.

"Of course." She giggled. I smiled and carried on walking.

Once we reached school i said bye to Dez who was going to his music lesson. I know right? Why would he go to a music lesson? Anyway, i walked Ally to her locker, and then felt a presence behind me. I turned and realised who it was.

"Cassidy, go away, would you?" I huffed, standing in front of Ally so she couldn't get to her. Cassidy giggled that annoying high-pitched one that always caught everyone's attention.

"I don't think that's possible, Aussy baby." She giggled again, turning to Nichole and she handed Cassidy a paper and she showed it to me. It showed Ally and me kissing and text saying 'SLUT STEALING THE POPULAR AUSTIN MOON.' And i frowned, snatching it out of her hand and ripping it up. "Ohhh, look, Moon is getting angry, Nichole." She smirked. I huffed. Ally turned from her locker and looked at Cassidy, holding my hand and Nichole walked closer to her. I stood in front of Ally.

"Don't you dare touch her." I threatened. Nichole smiled and put her hands on her hip, pouting.

"Austin what's going on?" Ally whispered in my ear.

"Look at her, Austin. What do you see? I know what i see." Cassidy stood next to me. "I see a whiny little geek who used her slutty powers to get you to fuck her. And it seemed to work on the sleepover you guys had, didn't it?" I widened my eyes as she said those words. I grabbed her by the collar and lifted her to my face, frowning down at her.

"Listen. I _love_ Ally. I loved her since the day i saw her. And there is nothing you can do about it, Cassidy. This is the one who i love and cherish, the one who understands me, like no-one else. So just fuck off and leave me and Ally alone." I let her go and squeezed Ally's hand, pulling her with me as we walked away. She tagged on and looked so confused.

"Austin, can you please tell me what is going on?" She begged. I sighed and took the paper and uncrumbled it, revealing what it said. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She put her hands over her mouth and ran off, breaking free of my grip.

"Ally, wait!" I called, but she ran into the girls bathroom. The bell went anyway, and i sighed, going off to class and trying to not think about what had happened.

ALLY'S POV:

I ran to the bathroom in tears and locked myself in the cubical. How did Cassidy get that picture of me and Austin kissing on my bed?! They were posted all around the school, how can i show my face when people have seen me and Austin like that? I don't know what to do, im ruining Austin's reputation as a popular guy, and as a famous internet sensation. I can't believe how blind ive been. I have literally ruined his life of the only reputation he has at school. He says he loves me, and he does, but the trouble im putting him in…I don't know what to do.

"Ally?" A familiar voice came from on the other side of the door.

"Trish?" I said softly, opening the door, revealing me with bloodshot eyes and tear stains down my cheeks.

"Oh, Ally, what happened?" She said, hugging me and i started to cry onto her shoulder. She leant away. "You look terrible, are you okay?"

"No. Everyone is talking about me and Austin and they even took pictures and everything! They're gonna ruin our relationship, like i ruined his life." I mumbled the last bit.

"'Ruined his life', Ally, what are you on about? If anything you made it better for him! He loves you and doesn't care about Cassidy and that shit. He loves you, honestly!" She says pleading. I sighed and looked down. The last tear fell down my cheek and i nodded softly.

"Okay, but i need to talk to Austin after school. We have to sort this out." I whispered. Trish nodded and rubbed my shoulder to give me comfort. I accepted and we walked out together.

* * *

**Rock on!**


	13. Making Decisions

**Happy Mothers Day! :D I hope you all have a good day today and treat your mothers with something, because i got my mom chocolates (even though i ate some...) and i feel heroic :p How was your sunday? I woke up feeling extremely cranky and i told my mom BEWARE, and my boyfriend texted me and i yelled at him for waking me up, so, mornings arent for me xD**

**Guest: Awww thank you! I dont think its the best story, but thank you very much! c:**

**EClarefan4ever: Yeah, i did figure that but she isnt pregnant, so all good right? :D**

**HappyBeginnings3: Thanks very much! ^^**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I didn't see Ally that lunch time, so i waited outside after school until she walked out. I waited there for 10 minutes and i didn't see her at all. I sighed and walked back in, looking around every corner of the school to see where she is. I turned one corner and saw her at her locker with Trish, and i walked forward. As i walked further i saw that Ally had a black eye and she had tears at her eyes. I widened my eyes and rushed forward.

"Ally, what happened?!" I shrieked, and she looked at me sadly. "Who did that to you?"

"Austin, where were you?" She cried, with Trish comforting her shoulder. "Cassidy turned up at the bathroom when i was there alone and beat me." She whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Ally…" I whispered, walking forward and pulling her towards me. She buried her head into my chest and i held her, stroking her cheek and looking at the bruise on her eye. I looked at Trish and she looked at me sadly and i returned the look. "I'm so sorry i wasn't there, i couldn't find you. I'll show Cassidy who's boss, don't worry." Ally pulled away.

"No, Austin. We can't keep doing this. Since we've been together our lives have been a rollercoaster in a bad way, and im ruining you. Your reputation is at danger because of me, and i can't deal with it anymore." She lowered her head.

"Ally…" I felt a tear begin to process. "What are you saying?"

"We should take a break. For real, i mean it now." She looks at me and smiles the weakest she has yet. She lifts her trembling hand and strokes my cheek. I lift my hand and hold onto her as she strokes me. "I'm sorry, Austin. I need time to think, and us staying together isn't a good thing." I lower her hand.

"I love you, Ally. Please don't do this, i need you." My voice hardly comes out as audible.

"Don't make this harder for me, Austin." She says and closes her locker, and turns to me, standing by Trish. "Good bye, Austin." She whispers as she walks away. I watch her in despair and a tear falls down my cheek. I sigh and look down, not believing what just happened.

"Austin?" I turned around to see Dez standing behind me. "What happened?" I sigh and turn to him.

"Ally broke up with me." I mumble and look at the floor. "I don't know what to do Dez." I look at him with bloodshot eyes.

"You'll be alright, man." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe it was the best decision."

"But i love her more than anything else. She means the world to me, and i feel like I've just lost everyone in my life." I say, starting to walk with him following close behind.

"It'll be better in a week or so, everything will seem normal." He tries to comfort me, but i don't feel any different. I just walk home with Dez and feel like shit, my head hurting. Cassidy…She's the reason for everything. The reason im hurting, the reason ive lost my world. I pick up my phone after 2 hours of playing my guitar sadly, as i lay on my bed and dial Ally's number.

ALLY'S POV:

Did i really break up with the best boyfriend ive ever had? I can't believe i did it, but at the same time it is the best option. We keep getting hurt and hurt and now i've got a black eye just because i fell in love with some senior. I laid on my bed soon after i got home and read my book. A few pages into my book i heard my ringtone. I looked and saw that Austin was calling me. I hesitated for a moment, then pressed 'reject'. I couldn't talk to him right now. Hearing him talk to me about this would make me change my mind more, and this is the right option for this. Our lives will keep getting hurt by that Cassidy, just by us being together. I couldn't let that happen anymore. I was doing it for our sake, i hope he understood. A few minutes later i heard someone knock on my door.

"It's open." I called. The door opened, revealing my mom standing at the entrance. I put my book down and tilted my head at her.

"Someone's here to see you." She said, and then stood aside. Austin was standing there, and he looked up at me. I stood up and widened my eyes at him. He walked forward and lifted his hand as a motionless wave. My mom gave me the eye and shut the door to give us privacy.

"Austin what are you doing here?" I groan at him, walking towards him and being just an inch away from him.

"I don't want to lose you, Ally." He murmurs, taking my hand and rubbing it softly. I let him for a moment, but then pull away.

"I've told you that this is the best option for us." I turn around and walk around my room. He stands still, watching me with emotionless eyes. "We'll keep getting hurt if we carry on like this." I turn to him after walking around and his face is pale.

"It's hard to believe but…if that's what you want..." He whispers, looking at me with the fewest blinks i've seen him do in a minute. He walks towards me. "Just let me kiss you, for one last time." He stares into my eyes, and i can't look away. I nod gently and he puts his hand on my cheek, then leans down and kisses me. I kiss back and i feel his hold his hand on my neck, our stomachs brushing. He starts to lift me up and without thinking i wrap my legs around his waist and we carry on the kiss for a minute longer, then i remember what we were doing before and i pull away from his grip and break the kiss. He stares at me and weakly smiles. "I'll miss those lips." He whispers. I feel myself go red and look down at the floor.

"I think you should…go…" I say and look back up at him. He sighs and nods slowly, turning around and walking out the door. Before leaving, he turns to me.

"See you tomorrow…Ally…" He whispers my name and stares at me for a few heartbeats, then walks out, leaving me staring at where he was. I sigh and fiddle with my fingers, then go and close the door. I sit at my bed and stare into space, thinking about none other, but the one and only Austin.

* * *

**Rock on!**


	14. MESSAGE

**Sorry about keeping you guys on hold, but im dropping Say You Like Me, because i didnt like it. I already deleted, sorry to who liked it. I may be starting a new story soon, if you want me to you can leave a review and tell me what you think, but this story will carry on, as im so into it, but Say You Like Me wasnt of my taste. Sorry guys!**

**Rock on!**


	15. Secrets and Ideas

**FINALLYYYYYY IM CARRYING THIS ON! W00T W00T! Yeah, ive been buy with birthday, friends, school, and my new story, so i hope you find it in you to forgive me :3 How are you gaiiiis? Is it going good? Did you guys see Hanging With Austin&Ally? FREAKING OUT EEEEEEEEEEK. Ross is so cute, "im so sorry, gimme a hug", the ship sails itself, seriously. xD And te new song "Steal Your Heart" sneak peek was amazing! That song looks so catchy, i just wanna throw myself at them and cuddle EVERYONE. So many Auslly / Raura feels right now. Anyway, you guys want replies? :3**

**jamesmaslow4evz: Omg no Auslly DAMN MYSELF WHY U NO AUSLLY?! No but seriously guuurl, there's more Auslly in this series as i carry on, so stay wih me and FANGIRL WITH ME:D**

**Guest: Cliffiiieeeee, WHA-WHAAAAT?!**

**Masked Shadow The Killer: OH SNAPPIE SNOO**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

It had been a week since me and Ally decided to be friends. Yeah, i was upset, but i had to carry on with getting good grades for when i graduate. But it was definitely hard, because me and Ally had to carry on writing songs together with the awkwardness of not kissing or acting all lovey-dovey like we would. Whenever i see Ally i always just want to hold her close and stare into her deep brown eyes, and kiss her lip-glossed lips. But i couldn't now, so i dealt with us as just friends. I walked to school with Dez and Ally, Ally on my left and Dez on my right. Dez constantly looked at me and Ally awkwardly, going to say something but just letting out a 'ahhh…' and turning back to the front. With an awkward silence dragging along, we finally reached school. We walked through the gates and Dez said goodbye to head off to class, and me and Ally faced each other.

"So…this again…" I say with a sigh, looking down in despair.

"Yeeep…" I said, popping the 'p', and she leaned up to give me a kiss on the cheek like she always did, but i don't know what came over me. As she leant forward, her lips sparkled by the sun and i gaped slowly and moved my head to the side so her lips crashed onto mine. She widened her eyes and i looked into them, love sparkling in them. Ally then pulled away and looked at me in surprise.

"Ally, i'm sorry i don't know what came over me, i-"

"It's fine, Austin." She cut me off and quivered between reactions, then decided to step back and wave herself off, turning around and walking to class. _I so fucked up!_ I thought, scolding myself, then walking to class.

"Oh, hey, Austin!" I heard an annoying high-pitched voice sound behind me. Cassidy. I ignored her and carried on walking. Then, the girl i hated to even look at jumped in front of my tracks. "Don't ignore me, Aussy baby." I winced as she said 'Aussy'. That was Ally's nickname for me when we were dating.

"I'm in a rush, Cassidy. So if you would move out of my-" I tried to push past but she pushed me back.

"Oh come on Austin it's been a week, you usually get over a girl in two days, and this girl is Ally, Ally Dawson. That nerd from the lower class and you _still_ can't get over her?" This made me clench my fists and look at her properly.

"I don't think you get it, Cassidy." I huff with annoyance. "Ally isn't just a, what you call 'nerd', she's a beautiful, talented, funny, irresistible girl who understands me better than anyone _ever_ will. She is the one and only, and i'll never get over her. I'll be lucky to find someone just like her. And _you_ aren't." I said, a harsh tone spilling out of my dried lips. She stared at me, tapping her foot, hands on her hips. When i tried pushing past this time she let me, but i felt her stare dig deep into me and i carried on walking. My heart was beating so slow, and i already missed being next to Ally. I wanted her. No, i _needed_ her.

Heading to my locker, i unlocked it and looked inside, seeing no books. Wait, why did i go to my locker again? I clenched my head with my hand. I've been thinking too much about Ally that my mind just flickers off and does what it wants. I shut the locker door and jumped back to see Ally's best friend Trish, standing with a bright grin on her face.

"Fuck, Trish, why do you do that?" I groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry." She said, and i sighed in relief, and we started to walk to class.

"What did you want anyway?" I asked, the nicest i could.

"Well Ally hasn't stopped going on about you, and i had to get away, and you're the first person i saw, so i'm here!" She did a little spin. "Ta-da!"

"Wait, back it up." I stopped and Trish stopped in front of me. "Ally's been talking about me? In a good way or bad way?" That was the one question i needed to know.

"Well, bad for her, but for you, you might find it amusing." She giggled before carrying on. "She constantly says she misses you. She said, and i quote, 'I miss the way he hugs me when im upset and always makes me smile. If we were somewhere alone, no-one else around us, i would've stayed with him.'" As Trish finished i stared at her in shock.

"You're not fucking with me, right?" I made sure, looking at her with stern eyes.

"Do i look like i am?" She gave me a death stare and i stood back in surrender, raising my arms.

"Okay, okay, i believe you." I laugh. "Wow, i thought she didn't love me anymore." I thought out loud and Trish looked at me like i had gone completely mad.

"Dude, Ally loves you more than she loves school, and that's _a lot_!" She smiled at me and i smiled to myself. So, even though she broke up with me over Cassidy and has been ignoring me, she still likes me? And the only way for me to be with her is if we weren't surrounded by all the people judging us…okay, i know what i need to do.

ALLY'S POV:

"Good day at school, honey?" My mom asked me as i slumped down on my bed, resting my head on the three pillows i had stacked. I couldn't sleep without exactly three, and if i had less i would wake up more than a baby does during the night.

"Yeah, i got my test back with an A+." My mom smiled softly at me and sat down on my bed next to me.

"I can always trust you to get good grades, Ally. You're so talented." She rubbed my arm and i sighed, looking down. Her words suddenly didn't satisfy me.

"Mom, what am i going to do?" I croaked, my voice coming out sickly. "I love Austin with all my heart, but we can't carry on peacefully with everyone around, its killing me." I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Ally, honey, don't you worry. Maybe it was the best decision. And plus, in a few years' time you'll leave school and you can be with him happily, without Cassidy and everyone trying to screw it up." She tried comforting me, but i still felt a stab cutting at my heart.

"But everytime i look at him i can't help but feel love, and the need to just stare into his eyes. Mom, i love everything about him, and i know he still likes me too, but i just can't bring myself to be with him with all this hanging on my shoulder and pulling at me." I stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"I know, honey, but everything will be okay. You just need time." Again, i couldn't feel it.

"But mom-"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door, and i turned, by now on the other side of the room to where the door was. My mom stood up and opened it. "Oh, hello Austin." She opened the door wide and it revealed Austin standing looking hopeful. I sighed and turned around. "I'll just…leave you two alone." My mom said slowly, shutting the door and i heard her walk away. As the footsteps got lighter and further away, Austin began to speak.

"Ally, i know you're sick of hearing me go on and on about how i miss you, it must annoy you." I turned to him, about to reject but he carried on. "But can you give me a chance on this one opportunity?" He walked closer towards me, and i stood there staring at the guy i had fallen head over heels for, the guy i've kissed a thousand times, the guy i broke up with. As he walked closer towards me, he landed just an inch away from me. He took my hand, held it up and looked deep down into my eyes.

"Run away with me."

* * *

**WHAWHAAAAAAT?! AUSTIN YOU CRAZY BASTURD. **

**Reviews? :) I would appreciate your feedback, thank youuu! :D**

**Rock on!**


	16. Change of Plans

**Wow, Chapter 15 already O: That's gone quickly xD This story is coming to an end soon anyway, sorry every one :c But you can check out my other story/stories! Because i have them for you too :) Anyway, guys, promo for Freaky Friday and Fiction, have you guys seen it? Apparently Austin is in Dez's body, Ally is in Trish's body and vice versa, so because Austin and Ally are dating they'll be all lovey-dovey, but it will be in the other bodies so...its Auslly crossed with Trez? WHUUUT?! I cant wait for that episode :D I've been listening to music all day, and this is one i found and now i LOVEEE: watch?v=LCs-h1LU79A check it out guys :)**

**kkequestrian: I know right?! Gosh Austin, too romantic your making me faint.**

**jamesmaslow4evz: Eeeeek, ikr?! I REALLY wanna hear the rest of it! It sounds so catchy, omg! :D and neither did i, i was just like HEY HOW ABOUT THIS?! and BAM, now its a cliffie, haha! :D**

**kisloveauslly: one word: ROMANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D**

**Guest: Aww! Im glad to make your day :) And awesome! Isnt it freakin amazing?! Austin and Ally is like the bext disney cannel show ever :p**

* * *

I looked at him in shock, his eyes staring right down into me like he was searching my mind. Did he just ask me to…run away with him?

"W-what?" I stutter, unable to find words to say.

"Think about it, just me and you in a cottage on the beach, no-one around to hurt us." He whispered, holding my hands and pulling me closer, the warmth of his body covering me. "Ally, this could be the start of our amazing relationship together." I looked down and felt myself begging to scream 'Yes, yes! Let's go right now!', but what would we do then? What would my parents think? I would be breaking the biggest rule i've ever had in my life! What do i say? Come on Ally, say something!

"Austin…i-i…" Was all that came out. I looked back up into his eyes and they were sparkling in hope and love reflecting from mine. "I don't know what to say…" I whispered.

"Ally, do you still love me?" He said seriously.

"Of course i do." I murmured. He then pulled me closer suddenly and kissed me. I opened my eyes wide as he did so, but i sunk in to him holding my arms, those fierce muscles i remembered. His lips were so soft, i couldn't pull away, so i kissed back. He half-smiled and snaked his strong arms around my waist. I played with his soft blonde hair as he pulled me closer. After a few minutes, we pulled away, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

"So what do say?" He murmured, our eyes unable to unlock from each other. That's what i loved about moments like this with Austin, they were so loved and i felt like i could stay like it forever.

"Austin, i still don't know how we can pull this off. What about our parents, school, our friends?" His eyes clouded as i said this.

"Ally i have the money from working at my mom's store and you have money from working for Sonic Boom. You said that it's because of the people around us that we can't be together, so this is the only solution." I looked away eventually and broke from his hands, walking to the other side of the room.

"I trust you enough to know you are telling the truth with the money…but Austin…what if things go wrong? My parents will never want me back…" A tear started to form at my eye. Austin saw the tear and moved towards me, hugging me, and i hugged back, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I promise i'll protect you with everything i have." He murmured, and i smiled weakly, letting a tear fall onto his shoulder, staining his shirt a bit. We leant away from the hug and he pecked my lips, holding me by the waist. "So…is it a yes?" I stared at him for quite a long time, then nodded slowly.

"Yes." I whispered, and we smiled at each other. Is this really a good idea? Running away from everything like a coward? But i guess we would be getting away from the things that are pushing me away from him…i'm still hardly sure about if this is a good idea.

"I'll get my car ready for this weekend, 3 days away. Are you sure you wanna do this?" He said, staring down at me, holding my arm. I nodded, putting my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Austin." I whispered, and he smiled at me, crashing his soft lips against my thin pink ones. I played with his blonde hair again, as he held my waist, pulling me as close as he could. I honestly could stay like this for a thousand years. Then there was a knock on the door, and we stopped, giggling and looking into each other's eyes. "It's open!" I called, Austin letting go of me, but our hands held together. My bedroom door creaked open and it showed my mom standing there with a small smile on her face.

"It's your mom, Austin. She wants you home." I looked at Austin and he looked back at me. He pulled me into a hug that lasted for about 10 seconds, with my mom watching us with a smile on her face. He pulled away, looking at me for a few seconds.

"Bye, Ally." He smiled and walked out, and i waved him off. My mom let him through and walked into my room.

"So everything turned out okay?" She asked. How would she react if i told her we were running away? I couldn't tell her, it would break her heart. I don't want to do that.

"Y-yeah, we're back together now." I smiled, and she just smiled back, walking out of my room. How can i run away from her? It would break her apart! Why did i say yes to Austin?

AUSTIN'S POV:

The next day was Thursday, and i was walking with only Ally to school. I still can't believe i asked her to run away with me. I know it's a crazy thought, but it's the only way we'll pull through. I left my house, locking the door as i went since my parents were out, and started heading to Ally's. When i reached the house i heard yelling from the door, and i stood there and got out my phone instead of knocking, in case i was interrupting. I texted Ally with 'I'm outside babe xoxox' and put my phone back in my pocket. The door suddenly opened gently, and Ally stepped out, looking beautiful as always. I smiled at her and held out my hand. She took it and we headed for school. "Are you okay?" I asked her, putting my arm around her.

"Yeah, i'm fine. But my family aren't. My mom and dad are arguing _again_ over my dad spending too much time at Sonic Boom. I don't get why it's something to constantly argue about for more than a day." I saw her roll her eyes and i squeezed her to reassure her.

"I'm sure they'll stop soon. They can't argue forever, right?" She smiled at me and nodded slowly, understanding what i was trying to say. "So, about this running away thing,"

"Are you cancelling it?" Ally blurted out. I looked at her with a tilt of my head.

"No, i was going to go through it with you." I corrected her. "You seem…unsure. Are you sure you wanna do this?" I saw her fiddle with her fingers.

"Of course…if it's for us, i would do anything." She smiled. I intertwined my fingers with hers and we stopped, looking into eachothers eyes. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the forehead. I was so lucky to say she was mine. Suddenly, i picked her up and threw her on my back.

"Right, now let's go!" I laughed along with Ally and i carried her to school the whole way, sometimes hearing her giggle, or she kicked me in the stomach, which, by the way, _hurt_. But i didn't care, as long as me and Ally are back together again. When we reached school i put her down, and we walked in, hand in hand. Dez saw me and rushed over.

"Hey man!" He called and we did our famous 'What up!' handshake, and then laughed. Ally stood with a tiny grin on her face.

"Wassup, Dez?"I ask him as we all join in to walk to our lockers.

"Nothing, just been making a tower out of fries." I see Ally tilt her head in confusion. I laugh and turn to Dez.

"Hey, it can be called the _fryffel_ tower!" I laugh and me and Dez do our handshake again.

"Boys, i'll never understand them." Ally giggles and i smile at her comment, squeezing her again. "Hey, stop squeezing me!" She rolls her eyes and i laugh. She's so cute when she tells me to stop.

"Oh, heyyy, how cute is that!" I turned around to Cassidy standing with about three other girls around her. I rolled my eyes and just turned the other way, putting my arm back around Ally and pulling her with me. "Oh come on let me say something!" Cassidy jumped in front of us and i clenched my fist. "Look, i don't love Austin anymore, but don't get your hopes up. I still despise of your relationship. But not as much as the school does. Look over there." She pointed outside and everyone was chanting and holding signs up like 'GET RID OF THE DAWSON' and 'AUSLLY = A NO NO'. I frowned and gritted my teeth. I turned to Ally and she saw what i had saw. Tears formed at her eyes and i held her close to me. I thought for a moment, then grabbed Ally's hand, looking at Dez for a long stare, then pulling Ally out towards the exit of school. She weakly followed and when we got out of the two wide doors, i turned to the crying Ally. She looked at me in confusion.

"I've changed my mind. Let's leave now." I said, looking down into her wide eyes.

* * *

**MORE FREAKIN CLIFFIES?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU.**

**I know, im horrible :D Review? You guys always make me smile with awesome reviews! :) I hope you liked this chapterrrrr c:**

**Rock on!**


	17. Family Appreciations

**Yay, chapter 16! We're nearly coming to an end, maybe 2 or 3 chapters to go. Sorry! D: I may do a sequel, if you guys are up for it? I don't know yet, but i might! So stay tuned:) and 2 days till my birthday! Arghhh, craziness! Thank you guys,you all make me laugh and smile with reviews :)**

**Guest (Guest): IM SORRY DONT KILL ME PLZ. I HAVE A FAMILY, PLZ DONT.**

**kksquestrian: Im sorry! But i love Austin as a sweetheart:D You'll have to deal with all the romantic things that happen, sorry if i kill you! haha!**

**jamesmaslow4evz: Your freakin' picture. Gets me everytime. So hot i might die.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I stared at Austin like he was crazy. Without my permission, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the gate. I ran after him, his grasp on my hand getting tighter.

"Austin, what are you, crazy?!" I exclaimed as he ran out of the gate and right outside was his car. It was shiny and yellow, since yellow was his favourite colour. Is he seriously dragging me out here and wanting me to leave now? I haven't even packed, or haven't even made my mind up about leaving in the first place! Austin turned to me and held my hand.

"Look, Ally. We'll get in my car, drive to yours and get your stuff before leaving. I have the money to stay in a hotel, so we can just leave now." Austin said, looking down into my eyes.

"Austin, i don't think i'm ready." I felt tears at my eyes. He looked at me and stroked my cheek.

"Ally, this is for the good of our relationship. Please let me do this for us." He begged me. I sighed and looked at him with a tear falling down my cheek. I nodded slowly and weakly as he opened the door for me, and i got in. He climbed back into the driver's seat, and started the car up. He held out his hand and i took it. His grip tightened and he smiled at me, and i sadly smiled back. He took off and headed towards the direction of home.

We pulled up on the drive a couple of minutes later and i opened the door. He got out while i did, and looked at me reassuringly. I took a breath. This is it. I have to tell my parents, or they'll freak out even more when they can't find me! I walked up to the door and stood there, frozen. "Ally?" Austin jolted me back to reality and away from thoughts, and i looked at him with worry trapped inside my eyes. He took my hand and squeezed it, smiling down at me. "Everything will be okay, trust me. I'm here for you." He whispered. I just took a deep breath. I opened the door and walked in to see my mom watching TV, and there was no sight of my dad. She turned to the door and looked at me with confusion.

"Hey, honey. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" She put her magazine down and got up from the couch. I looked at her softly, turning to Austin as he walked through the door too. "Oh, and Austin. What's going on?" She walked forward and was standing a few inches away.

"Mom." I began, closing my eyes. "I know this is sudden, but me and Austin…" I opened my eyes again. "We're…running away together." My mom's eyes widened as i said this.

"What do you mean 'running away'?! Are you crazy?" She exclaimed.

"Mrs Dawson, i know this is sudden, but it's the only way for me and Ally to be happy. Everyone at school constantly goes against us, and they hate Ally more than ever. I can't deal with them doing all this to her. She's everything to me." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I saw my mom look indecisive between how to react. She just sighed and walked closer, taking my arm and pulling me forward gently.

"Ally, honey, as much as i support you and Austin's relationship, this plan has many consequences! How will you two survive? You have eachother, but that may not be enough to satisfy your needs." My mom looked at Austin, then at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, i do." I felt arms snake around my waist and lips press against my neck. "Austin, not here." I giggled and turned to him. He smiled down at me. My mom chuckled and she stood up.

"Okay, how about you two pack Ally's stuff and then you can be off." She said, making her way to the kitchen.

"Wait, you're okay with it?" I ask, standing up with Austin's arms still around my waist. I slapped his hand and he let go, smiling at me. I giggled and he took my hand instead.

"Of course. I support you all the time, you know that, Ally." I smiled warmly at her as she said this.

"Thank you mom." I hugged her, and she squeezed me tightly. Once we let go, i headed off my room with Austin following behind me. I opened the door to my room and looked at my suitcase that was tucked under my bed. I shared a glance at Austin and we started packing. I pulled the suitcase out from under the bed and put it on the bed, opening it. It was completely empty. I sighed. We have a lot of stuff to get through.

"Austin, let go!" I exclaimed, reaching my hand up to grab my underwear he had stole and was holding it up out of my reach. He laughed and ran around the room.

"Aww, dotted patterns. You're so cute, Ally." He laughed and jumped up on the bed. I followed him on the bed and i pushed him down, landing on top of him and my underwear now in my reach. I snatched it back and i pulled away from him. But strong arms pulled me back and suddenly our lips were touching. I smiled and reached my hand to play with his hair, while he held my waist. Our kisses were so romantic, and i felt like i could stay here for a _million_ years. After a few minutes we let go, and i got off the bed. "Aww, why not longer?" Austin asked, getting up too.

"Shush, you." I giggled while finishing up the packing of my suitcase. I zipped up the surrounding and picked it up. "Okay, i'm ready." I smiled at him. He gave off a half-smile and offered his hand. I took it straight away without hesitation and we began to walk out of the door. We were greeted by my dad who was standing and folding his arms. I gulped.

"Hello, Mr. Dawson." Austin said, tightening his grip on my hand.

"Ally," He ignored Austin. "Why didn't you tell me you were running away?" His eyes were darkened.

"I-I'm sorry, dad, but i haven't even had time to think, and i was really scared. I was scared what you would think. I wanted to do this, but your thoughts are more important than anything." I murmured, feeling tears prick at my eyes.

"Ally, honey…" He brought me into a hug with him and i leant my head on his shoulder. "Don't cry. Everything's fine. I support you completely. Anything you need, just ask." He smiled. Wow, that's not what i expected.

"Thanks dad." I said with a weak smile. My dad turned to Austin and gave him the protective father eye.

"Take care of her, Austin. She's very fragile." Was all he said.

"I will, i promise Mr. Dawson. Your daughter is amazing, i won't let you down." Austin's words made me blush, and we headed downstairs, my dad following. I stood at the front door, and my mom and dad stood infront of me, watching me with tears at their eyes. I suddenly burst out in tears, rushing forward and hugging them both. They squeezed me tight and Austin watched with a sigh, smiling at our hug. We leant away from the hug, and they looked at me proudly.

"Good luck, honey. If you need us, you know the number to call." My mom said. I nodded and turned to my dad. He stood and just tapped my arm.

"I'm proud of you honey. Keep it up, darling." A tear fell down my cheek.

"I love you." I whispered, and we all hugged again. I walked back from the hug and picked up my suitcase. I looked up at Austin, and he smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and i nodded softly, taking his hand.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Rock on!:)**


	18. Farewell (FINAL)

**I wantto thank everyone for tuning into this story! Yes, this is the final chapter. A VERY short chapter. But thank you all for reviewng, favouiting, and following. It means so much! I love you all! I have another story for you to check out, and a new coming out today or tomorrow called Summer Shade, so be sure to stay tuned! So, yesterday was my birthday, and i turned 16, yay! :D I got an itunes voucher so i've been listening to songs ALL DAY. Honestly, right now im listening to Cody Simpson. Love this guy :3 You guys want replies?**

**Guest: Awww! I'm glad to brighten your day! That makes me happy :D Talented?! Shuuussshhh xD Aww, thats so sweet, thank you :) You should write some too!**

**Jamesmaslow4evz: OMG. I wish you could, FANGIRLLLLINGGGG. That would be awesome.**

**KidloveAuslly: I think so. ;p**

* * *

I walked to Austin's car and Austin gave me a reassuring smile. I turned to him and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe we're doing this." I whispered, my mom and dad still watching us with small smiles on their faces. Austin took my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Ally." He murmured. "I'll be right by your side." I smiled at him and i squeezed his hand. He gave out a half-smile with a little chuckle and squeezed my hand back. We stood staring at eachother for what seemed a lifetime, before Austin leant down, gently wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you." He whispered, and our lips touched. I kissed back, but this kiss was different. It wasn't a usual peck on the lips, or a fierce make-out session, it was a slow passionate kiss. And i loved it. I slowly reached one of my hands up and laid it on his neck. He pushed down deeper and i bent my back down a little. Smiling, he moved his lips away from me, but out foreheads stayed together. I gripped his neck and he replied by squeezing my waist.

"I love you, Austin." I whispered and our eyes met. He smiled and leant away, taking my hand and he opened the car door. This is it. This is the moment i leave what i've known forever, and take a new path into somewhere i don't even know. A tear fell down my cheek and i glanced back at my parents. They waved at me, and smiled back at them, turning back to the car. Then a call from behind me stopped me.

"Ally?!" I turned and Trish was stood there, panting. I blinked in surprise. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" She walked up to me, looking completely confused.

"I-I'm sorry i didn't tell you before Trish but…" I turned to Austin and he looked at me expressionless. I craned my neck back to Trish again. "I'm moving away with Austin." He eyes widened as i said it.

"What?! Why?" She exclaimed.

"Everything." Austin cut in before i could reply. "I can't stand Ally getting hurt over and over. I asked her to come away with me, and she said yes." He said, fiddling with his fingers.

"But that isn't the solution, Ally! This is…craziness!" Trish exclaimed, grabbing my arms tightly. I winced at her and sighed, taking her arms off of me.

"I'm sorry, Trish, you know how much i love Austin. This is the only way it will work, and the only way i will be happy. Please don't make it a harder decision for me." I begged her, a tear falling down my cheek. Trish's face lightened and she sighed, looking at me with a smile.

"I know. I guess, i just don't want you to leave." She sighed sadly.

"We can still call eachother…i promise i'll call or text you each day." I smiled at her and she nodded. I brought her into a long lingering hug. When we leant away, I turned to Austin and smiled at him, then got into the car. As i got in, i grabbed my suitcase and threw it in the back. Austin walked around the car to the drivers seat, and opened it. He stepped in, and sat down, looking at me and shutting the door. I jumped as it slammed and turned to the side, seeing my mom, dad and Trish watching me, standing side by side. I felt myself tear up, but forced the tears away. If i cried anymore, i wouldn't be have any water left in my body. A half-smile crawled across my face, and i waved at them, and they waved back. Austin took my hand, and i heard the engine start. I took a deep breath, and the car started moving forward. I watched my parents go by as we drove, and i watched them until they got out of my view. I actually did it. I ran away with Austin. This is the craziest thing i've ever done, but it's also the best thing i've ever done. Everything on my shoulders felt like it had been lifted. Austin was there, the summer breeze, and no more people to worry about.

"It's me and you against the world." Austin said, looking at me for a quick moment and smiling. I smiled back.

"I know who's going to win." I replied, and he chuckled. It was hard to believe i would actually do this for someone, but i guess there is someone i would do it for. The guy who approached me, the guy who sang to me, the guy who complimented me, the guy who i had my first kiss with, the guy i'm completely in love with, the guy who i'm running away with. He's called The Overnight Heartstealer.

* * *

**So, the question is; do you guys want a sequel?! Because i do want to carry it on, but im not sure if you guys want that? :D**

**Thanks for reading my story! Rock on!:)**


End file.
